Unexpected love
by matsumotohiroya2106
Summary: Tsubasa always miss Miyuki, his Kaa-san. But he doesn't want to shared his feelings to anyone, it was when Hikaru made his move. A Magiranger fanfic, HikaruXTsubasa Ozu, Yaoi. Disclaimer: I don't own Magirangers, this is just a fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This is a Magiranger fanfic specially for Magiyellow, Tsubasa and Magishine Hikaru/ Sungel. First time writing so please forgive me if I make mistake ok? a little Yaoi. Oh! And English isn't my mother tongue so…well, you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Magirangers, this is just a fanfic

**UNEXPECTED LOVE**

Character: Tsubasa, Hikaru and others siblings of Ozu's family

Tsubasa always miss his Kaa-san, but he never shared his feeling to anyone, even his siblings, and what happened to him is

**Chap 1: TEARS**

"Tsubasa be careful it's coming to you"

"…"

"Tsubasa! Get away now! Tsubasa!"

SCRATCH!

"TSUBASA!"

***Blank***

_Holy holy night, Holy holy light__Sora no ai wa__Kimi dake wo shinji__Inoru koto tada inoru koto__Soshite kimi wa umareta__Tooku hoshi wa matataku__Hikari no yukue__Shirube wo motomete__Holy holy night, Holy holy light__Sora no negai__Kimi dake wo mitsume__Mamoru koto tada mamoru koto__Itsu ka kimi ga naite mo__Towa ni koko ni iru kara__Kokoro no izumi ni__Nozomi wo tataete__Holy holy night, Holy holy light__Hajimaru uta__Kimi dake wo shinji__Inoru kara tada inoru kara__Holy holy night, Holy holy light__Sora no ai wa__Kimi dake wo shinji_

_Inoru koto tada inoru koto_

_"There will be more painful time in future, so everyone combine your power and try your best."_

_Kaa-san.._

_Kaa-san.._

"Tsubasa…"

"Tsubasa! Are you ok?"

Slowly opening his eyes, Tsubasa found his siblings and Hikaru-sensei surrounding him with worried filling their face.

"Are you ok Tsubasa?"

"What happened?" Tsubasa groaned slightly when he felt a headache go through his brain. Blinking his eyes to get use to the light. Tsubasa sit up to face with his siblings, but he soon regrets it, his body shivered in painful and coldness. He's now shirtless, his body's bandaged from the shoulder to his waist.

"You're moaned something in your sleep, Jii-nii. So we worried if you were getting a nightmare or something" Kai opened his mouth to break the silent atmostphere.

"The wound's quiet bad. You bleeded a lot, luckily with sensei's magic, we could heal you in time" Makito smiled and rubbed softly on Tsubasa's head.

"I never saw you spacing out in a battle like that. Are you ok, Tsubasa?" Houka asked softly but still a little funny when Urara looked at Tsubasa caringly like he got a danger diseased.

"Thanks everyone…Can…can I be alone for a while?"

That made another stunned for a while, they all knew Tsubasa always be cool and tough, but they did hope that at least he will tell them his feeling.

"Well…I'll go to make breakfast. Come to eat if you want ok?" Urara smiled then pushed another out of the room, except…

"Why don't you tell us your feeling Tsubasa? Keeping it alone only make you feel worse" Hikaru sit down next to him and said softly, Tsubasa slowly looked at him and whispered

"Please sensei, leave me alone"

Hikaru stared at him for a while and smiled "If you want to talk with me, I'll always be there for you" then walked out to join with another.

Looking at the door closed, Tsubasa felt his heart beating crazily. He had too much emotions at the same time, he can't bear with it. He missed Kaa-san. He scared of hurting is sibling's feeling and somehow he felt something weird when Hikaru said that to him, something really new to Tsubasa. Sighed slightly, Tsubasa lied down and let dreams take him away from the real world. For Tsubasa, that's the only way he could do to heal his heart.

Okay, that the first chap, please read and give me some review ok? Sorry for being too short, but I want to know what you feel about my writting first before continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2: ELEMENTS MAHOU**

"Today we'll learn an ancient mahou, which is really hard and danger. There's not much Magicians or Heavenly Saints can do this before, but if you can, Infershia will be just like a dust to you" Hikaru-sensei said loudly when introducing his new lesson.

"Can you do it Sensei?" Kai asked right after Hikaru right down the name of the new magic.

"Unfortunately, I can't, but I hope one of you guys can, but if you guys can't do it too, just don't be sad ok?" Hikaru smiled then continued his lesson

"Elements mahou is a magic which can help you to control all elements in magic's world, fire, wind, earth, water, lightning, sun, moon."

"This magic has been used once by Cosmogel in the fight with N Ma, but then because there's no one can use it, the spell is forgotten. Cosmogel sealed himself in Nothingness World, he gave Heavenly Saints the duty to find the one who can use this spell, and whoever can use it will gain a special miracle grom him"

"What's that miracle sensei?" Urara asked when Houka's eyes spakling in hopes and dreams

"I don't know, it's still a question 'till now, somebody said it's wisdom, somebody said it's strength, or wish come true. But whatever it is, it's a very worthy miracle"

"Great! So teach it to us now sensei, please, please, please" Kai and Houka dashed to him and yelled with enthusiasm, Hikaru-sensei sighed, calmed them down and said

"As I said, this is not an easy spell, first you have to make a connect with nature around you, you have to show elements you're their friend, and when it's time you can control them freely by your mind. So from today, I'll send you to Maruyonde World to train, each of you will find your own place that suit you the most, after 3 weeks, we will see the result"

"Okay, sensei" they all said at the same time, except Tsubasa. He just kept silence and looked down on the magic book.

_But next week is Otou-san and Okaa-san first meet-day celebration, don't they remember that?_

_Every year, at this day, Kaa-san always decorate their house with white and red roses, the song Peace in Heaven will be played in breakfast. Then she'll bakes a chocolate cake, cut it into eight and sprinkles seven peaces with pepper powders, five for their siblings, one for Otou-san, one for herself, and the last peace, which is really sweet and not spicy, they'll shared together. Tsubasa has asked her once the reason she did that and her's answer which made him remembered forever is_

"_Because that's all what a family is about. We'll sacrifice ourself to take away another's hurtness and we will share sweetness with each other. Unfortunately, others never care about this day, only you Tsubasa… What if one day I'm not with them anymore, will they still remember this day?"_

"_Then I'll do it for you Kaa-san, I promise"_

"Tsubasa…hey Tsubasa, Jii-nii!" Kai yelled as shaking Tsubasa to snap him out of his thought

"Tsubasa-chan, you spaced out too much lately" Houka smiled and making funny face to cheer him up

"Sorry…I just…I have to go" Tsubasa said quickly and dashed out of the room before others can say anything more to him

_Kaa-san I'll keep my promise, I'll make for you the best celebration I can make. But for now…I can't destroy our family happiness, if I remind them about you know, they'll be really sad. I don't want to do that. Sorry Okaa-san._

"What with him lately?" Hikaru asked in sudden after Tsubasa gone

"This's unsual. But Tsu-nii has his moment like that sometime. Don't worry so much sensei. So when will we do this magic"

"Tomorrow. So tonight I want you guys take a good break because tomorrow will be a long, hard day for you"

"Okay, sensei"

8 p.m, after another have go to bed, or do their own stuff, Tsubasa come back down to the magic room, he want to do something to kill time, opening a random magic book, Tsubasa started to read it. But then…

"If you don't want to sleep Tsubasa, you can't take part in tomorrow's lesson"

"Sensei! I thought you already go to sleep"

"Just others, I'm Sungel, basically I don't need to sleep much" Tsubasa smiled at that then keep on reading his book, but Hikaru stop him

"Tsubasa, I want you to tell me, what wrong with you lately"

"Nothing sensei I just…"

"You miss Miyuki-san right?" Tsubasa stunned completely and when his lips started to move again, the only thing he could say is

"Why…do you know?"

"Just guess, Tsubasa you always act cool, but you contain a lot of loves and emotions in your heart. Don't ask why I knew, I'm your sensei anyway. But at least shared it with your family sometime Tsubasa"

"And who should I shared it with" Tsubasa snapped out in sudden "Kai is just a immature kid acting like a penguin, Houka is a funny fairy running around the house like a bird, Makito always has his own job and a girl to chase after so I can't talk with him, Urara's always busy with housework so of course I can't interfere with her."

"…" Hikaru silently look at him

"… Besides I don't want to break their happiness, they seems to forget the painful of losing Kaa-san and I don't want to bring it up again."

Tsubasa sat back down on the chair, panting after his long speech when Hikaru looked at him deeply and asked

"What about me Tsubasa?"

"What…What do you mean?"

"Am I your family?"

"Of course, but I…I mean you are Sungel but Houka no…no…well…actually…ARGH I'm not helping myself at all"

Hikaru smiled when seeing Tsubasa sluttered like that, he leaned closed to Tsubasa who now already blushed red and whispered.

"Come on Tsubasa. Why can't you shared your feelings with me? Why don't you act with me like others?"

"Sensei…" Tsubasa looked deeply at Hikaru, he filled with the thought about what just happened, he didn't even realize that their faces are too close to each others, there nose barely touching. Hikaru keep staring at him for a while then he leaning closer, Tsubasa couldn't make any react. Hikaru's lips touch him tenderly and just at the moment Hikaru thought Tsubasa already relaxed in the kiss…

SNAP!

"What are you doing sensei?" Tsubasa stood up right away and shouted at him

"If you want me to treat with you like a real family, do not repeat that again. I'm straight as a stick so don't hope I'll fall for you or something"

When Hikaru still shocked by what Tsubasa just said, he already dashed out of the room. He run upstair to his room, closed it quickly so that no one can see his state. His face's blushing red, his eyes felt hazy and his heart lost somebeat. Tsubasa sit down on the floor, crawling his head when leaning to the wall

_Why I always have such a weird feeling whenever he get close to me, and just what he did to me, my heart almost bursted. What is this feeling? I'm a guy for god's sake, how can I ever feel like that for another guy. No just forget it, it never happen that's all._

Next morning they all got up early, Kai and Houka are eager for the trip, Makito's happy too, except Tsubasa, he just sit there and looked up to the roof

"Are you guys ready?" Hikaru asked when took out his Travilion card

"Of course we are, let's go now sensei. I can't wait anymore" Kai yelled which made mocked Tsubasa a lot and he yelled back

"Are you stupid or something? This is not a journey or something like that."

"You don't have to yell Jii-nii. Of course I can know that myself" Kai replied, his voice raised against Tsubasa

"So you want to have a fight with me huh?" Tsubasa stare back as pushing Kai's shoulder, they then got into a real fight which Makito had to try really hard to stop

"You two sit down and calm down. The Travelion's coming soon, until then I don't want to see anymore fight" Makito said seriously, hoping Tsubasa will pay attention to him, but the only thing he did is looking away

5 minutes later,

"Travelion's here. Lets get going" Hikaru stood up and said in enthusiasm, same as Houka and Kai

"Great! Lets go"

"Smoky, straight ahead to Maruyonde world"

"Yes, master"

After giving Smoky some more order, Hikaru came back to his students who are playing Uno (a Japanese card game), as what he saw, Tsubasa was winning

"How can you get so much lucky, Tsu-nii"

"Well, I'm a good-player I guess" Tsubasa grinned and leaned his head back on the sofa

"Liar, you must be cheating" Kai yelled and snatch Tsubasa's shirt as he yelled back

"Just admit losing me, punk. You think you can be better than me in this game. Tell you what, I'm good at all games"

"Okay, okay you guys calm down" Houka stopped before their fight go worse.

"I have something to say" Hikaru said after Kai and Tsubasa already back to their seat "We're coming to Maruyonde world, now I want you guys to close your eyes and image a place you want to come in that world. After we arrived, you'll automatically tranformed there. I'll be here and watch your training. At the end of the day, I'll come to get you ok?"

"Yes sir" Houka smiled and close her eyes, started to image her magic world

"I hope is not some terrible place" Makito shivered before closing his eyes

"I want to go to a tropical island" Urara whispered before doing the same, Kai is already close his eyes 5 minutes ago. But when Hikaru turned to Tsubasa, he's still staring at him and said

"When I close my eyes, you won't do anything stupid like yesterday, will you?"

"Trust me, I won't" Hikaru smiled and patted on his shoulder. Tsubasa then closed his eyes and dream about his own world.

"Master, they have arrived to their place" Smoky said when Hikaru came back to the control room

"Let's see what's that world" Hikaru gripped a point on his ticket and place it on the table, the card show 5 picture of 5 places, which contain on of five magicians.

Makito came to the world of Primordial Age, the world for primordial jungles and animals. To come back to that time, Makito had to wear a caveman's cloth, which made him looked really funny.

Houka came to the world of Eternal Spring. She's wearing spring fairy's dress and Houka looked like enjoying her journey

Urara came to the world of Mermaid, which located is on a tropical island, just as her wish. She's now a mermaid in her world, but Urara's still lovely as usual

Kai came to the world of Heaven Fire "Just like him" Hikaru thought and grinned while looking at the red magician making a penguin dancing.

"Let's see where is Tsubasa" Hikaru came to find the yellow magician, he's now in the world of…

"Blank! Why didn't Tsubasa's world show here?" Hikaru looked again at the card, it still worked well, so why Tsubasa's image didn't show?

When Hikaru still confused about Tsubasa's case, he already came to his world. Opening his eyes, Tsubasa found he's lying on the grass, the smell of ground and flowers come to his sense. Tsubasa sat up to see this world more clearly. the world he has came covered with beautiful flowers, a river flowing next to it, the sky is high and clear. Standing up to see his surrounding, Tsubasa could feel the wind blew slightly through his hair. Tsubasa could see he's surrounding by flowers, butterflies, dragonflies and the air is filled with a mysterious mist.

"This world is so beautiful" Tsubasa smiled when a thought go through his brain

_Wish Hikaru-sensei was here_

"Wait! What am I thinking? I never want him to find me here. ARGH! Such a stupid thought!"

Yeah! That's the second chapter. I hoped you guys liked it, give me reviews as much as you want ok? I appreciate that. Thanks for watching. The third chap is coming soon (There'll be some battle in chap 3) ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3: TSUBASA'S NEW POWER**

"Found him" Hikaru said in happiness, all of his endeavor is not worthless at all

"Where is him Master?" Smoky asked to drag Hikaru out of his thought

"He's now in the Mix world"

"The Mix world?"

"Yeah, that world has been created because Tsubasa have two thought at the same time when we entered the Maruyonde world. First he thought about Miyuki-san (Miyuki is Magimother's name) so his first destination is the World of Blossom (Miyuki loved flowers!!!). And for his second thought his next destination is the World of Shining Sunlight, so now he's in middle of two world. That's why I couldn't find out where he is."

"But isn't the World of Shining Sunlight belongs to you Master"

"Yeap"

"So his second image is about…"

"Me" Hikaru grinned, somhow the thought that Tsubasa actually thinking about him cheer him up a lot, it was when the 'stupid' Smoky open his mouth again

"Maybe he's cursing you from the inside" Smoky laughed once more before going out of the room, leaving Hikaru alone with his thought

_What if what Smoky just said is true? What if Tsubasa does hate me that much? He never acted with me like with another and the only thing I felt from Tsubasa is he's trying to keep distance from me. Did I do anything that make him mad?_

…

_I always try to be a good teacher. And the time Tsubasa got into the curse of Forbidden Mahou, when I risked my life for him, Tsubasa did try his best to stop me. At that time, he cried for me too. So why can't he be more friendly with me at home._

_ARGH…Tsubasa-chan is such an unpredictable person._

* * *

At the end of the day Hikaru came to each world to bring them home, the result is not too good, none of them can make any connect with another element except their own, this is a little conversation between them after their first training day

"I can't believe it, Aniki is a caveman" Kai laughed when he saw Makito's outfit, he's half-naked, his hair is curled up like a ball and his face covered in mud, Makito growled when he heard that

"It's not my fault! Do you even know what I have been through Kai? A T-rex! So you should be happy that I'm still here"

"What about you Houka?"

"My day is completely great! The spring fairies were really nice to me, they helped me a lot in my training. Urara?"

"I'm ok. It's just that my hair is damaged by the sun" Urara frowned while blushing her hair down.

"I'm good too. But kinda sad because I still can't control any element. Jii-nii, what about you?"

"…"

"Jii-nii?"

"JII-NII!"

"WHA…what now, punk?" Tsubasa yelled at Kai, which make him frowned in angry.

"What did you yell at me for? You're the one who spaced out, I just tried to bring you back"

"Sorry, I'm not in the good mood to talk right now. Just leave me alone" Tsubasa grumbled then looked away, another looked at him in shocked, they knew that there're something wrong with Tsubasa lately, but he doesn't seem want to tell them anything about his problem.

"We're back home, you guys can get off now" Hikaru said softly, breaking the silent atmostphere (which appear quite a lot when the Ozu try to talk to Tsubasa lately)

"Tsubasa stay! I have something to talk to you" Hikaru said in sudden when others have gone out of Travelion.

"What's it sensei?" Tsubasa replied timidly, he still scared of being near Hikaru all alone

"Do you remember the world you trained in?"

"Yeah, it's really beautiful, I can't even imagine such a pretty world"

"So why you arrived there if you can't even imagine about it"

"…I don't know. It's a miracle I guess"

"Can you remember what you were thinking when we enterer Maruyonde world."

"Well, I…I did think about Kaa-san then I…" Tsubasa's eyes widen when he realized what happened _I thought about Hikaru-sensei._

"Seem you finally knew it" Hikaru smiled then leaned close to him and continue asked "Can you tell me what is it? Your thought of me?"

Tsubasa looked deeply at him then he realized the position they were in just like yesterday (When Hikaru kissed him in chap 2). _I won't let that happened again, Hikaru must know that I will never fall in…love…with…God! Why does my heart beat so fast everytime Hikaru come close to me? Focus Tsubasa! Just stand up and go out…_

With that thought, Tsubasa stand up quickly, but Hikaru prevented that by pushed him down. Their position now is even worse, Tsubasa lying on the floor with Hikaru on him.

"You're time is off Tsubasa. If you won't tell me your feelings then let me say it for you. You do love me right? You love me a lot, but you don't want to confess it and you don't want anyone to know it so you hide it away by keeping distance with me. Am I right?"

"WRONG! I'm straight! How can you even think that I even love you? Now get off me."

"Then why do thought about me when we entered the Maruyonde world"

"You said that we need to think about the place we love most so I…NO! that's not what I'm trying to say, I mean…"

"You think about me as your favorite place?" Hikaru grinned when Tsubasa blushed completely, staeing at him.

"Tsubasa, is not a wrong thing for you to love me?"

"OF COURSE IT'S A WRONG THING" Tsubasa shouted with all his strength "I'm a boy for god sake, I'm not suppose to love you, I should never love you, I…" until Tsubasa realized it, his words have just been blurted out, loud enough for Hikaru to hear it, and deep enough to make both of them stunned completely.

"No…I…I…I don't mean that…I" Tsubasa said quickly, he could feel tears started to well up in his eyes

"You do love me" Hikaru smiled, his heart filled with happiness, finally Tsubasa has admitted loving him. But…

"NO! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! NOW GET OFF ME" With all his strenght, which Tsubasa has a lot because he's a boxer, he pushed Hikaru away and ran out of the Travelion. Luckily for him, all other Ozu have gone to sleep so no one in the magic room to see his terrible state.

"WAIT, TSUBASA! BE CAREFUL, YOU CAN HURT YOURSELF"

CRASH! It was too late, Tsubasa has slipped when he ran down the stair and now he's on the floor…again. Hikaru came to help him but…

"NO! Stay away from me!" Tsubasa threw a book into Hikaru "Never come close to me again if you still want me to act with you like a family"

"Tsubasa…"

Tsubasa then passed away by exhausted "Tsubasa!" Hikaru ran to him and hold him up, and whispered to Tsubasa's ears "It's okay, I won't do anything to you, I just lead you to your room and I'll leave right away"

"Thank sensei" Tsubasa tried to replied, in a husky voice anyway.

***Blank***

_Hikaru-sensei…_

_Hikaru…_

_Shine…I lo…_

"AH!" Tsubasa snapped out of his dream, his head hurts like hell. _What happened? I passed out and Hikaru-sensei…bring me back to my room…then what's that dream?_

"_Do you love me Tsubasa"_ Hikaru's words came back to Tsubasa's mind, he looked down on his knee and answered for himself, his true feelings

_Of course I love you sensei._

ARGH! The battle is not coming yet, sorry, but I think the romance is ok huh? Give me some review please!!! By the way, the battle will came in chap 4 or 5, so I'll try to write it as fast as I can. Thanks for watching!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4: INFERSHIA'S ARMY**

**(At Infershia)**

"Vancuria, I want you to do something to me"

"Yes, what's your order Meemy-sama?"

"Take this guy to the surface world for me" Meemy said as pointing at the creature stand next to him, it has a white body with black armor, his eyes made from crystal, and his voice sound like wind's whistle, it's a pretty creatures anyway.

**(At Surface world)**

5 days after the little scene of chap 3

_This Sunday is Kaa-san special day, I have to give her the best day she ever have_

"Ohaiyo" Houka entered the magic room in a good mood

"What's so happy Hou-nee?" Tsubasa asked while watching a magic book

"I just get five tickets to cinema, yeah!"

"Really! Can I have one please!!!!!" Kai made a kawai face to Houka

"What's a cinema?" Hikaru asked in sudden

"Is the place they showed you movie through a big scene" Urara answered him while placing the dish of Aniki's salad on the table

"Like a TV?"

"Quite! But the cinema only show famous, new movie which TV must take a long time to have it" Makito explained more to him

"Besides, watching in cinema will be much better than watch at home, the quality of image and sound at there will be better" Tsubasa said, keep watching his book, Kai bugged out when Tsubasa do that

"Can you leave that book for once Tsubasa?"

"Sorry, I can't this book is really interesting" Tsubasa replied immediately

"Wow, that's sounded so great to go to a cinema huh?"

"Sensei should go to experience it for once right?" Kai smiled but his smile lost away when Houka yelled

"AAAAA! But I only have 5 tickets, we had 6. God! How can I forget that? I'll go to buy one ticket" but before Houka dashed out of the room Tsubasa asked worriedly.

"Wait Hou-nee! When will the film showed"

"Sunday"

"SUNDAY? But…"

"What Tsubasa? Is there a problem?" Makito noticed Tsubasa's strange react.

"No…nothing…ah! Hou-nee you don't need to buy anymore ticket"

"Why?"

"Cause I won't go. I have some stuff to do in Sunday"

"What's that?"

"Nothing…I…I have to teach Kouta some new moves that's all" Tsubasa lied to his siblings

_They're in happiness now, I shouldn't break it. Besides, I could make the celebration myself._

"Oh…that's sad huh? Can't you teach him in another day?" Houka asked sadly, she really wanted this to be their family's holiday

"Sorry, I can't he'll have his battle soon, he must train everyday" Tsubasa said so fluently even he have to supprise about his lying skill

"Ok then there'll be just us" Makito sighed but suddenly Tsubasa change the topic unpurposedly.

"Sensei, what's this spell?"

"Let me see…the Purify spell. It's an Heavenly Saint's mahou which give you the power to create a strong light can sweep out hundreds of infershia at the same time…"

"WOW! That's sound great. We should learn how to use it" Kai and Houka yelled when Makito and Urara snatched the book from Tsubasa to watch the spell, but Hikaru stopped their joyful immediately

"NO! You can't use that spell, I'll never let you use it"

"Why sensei, this spell is so convinient we can…" Kai frowned looking at Hikaru but then he know the answer by looked down at the book

"Just see carefully, the spell's rules is you have to sacrifice your own life to cast it. That's why this spell hasn't been used ever since it was created."

"That's bad…" Tsubasa sighed then put the book to its place. It was when…

"De gozarimasu desu! There's signal of Infershia"

"Where?" They both asked at the same time

"15 km to the north"

"Let's go" Makito said and others agreed. When they arrived there, the place was destroyed badly, all the buildings were mashed into peace, the road is cracked all over its face and no one is around

"What could possibly cause this?" Houka shivered as looking at the scene, just like there's an explosion here.

"No is not an explosion, it's an army" a scary voice appeared behind them, the five magicians turned back quickly to see two vampires grinning at them

"Nai, Mare what did you do?"

"Not us, them" Nai laughed and point to the dark gate slowly appear from nowhere, a beautiful Hades Beast came out from there, he whistle his name "Raiya" and dashed to the Ozu's family

"He's coming, everyone tranform now" Hikaru shouted to make others pay attention on the fight

"Tenkuu Henshin. Grant us the power of magic

Mahou Henshin

Magi magi magiiro"

The Ozu's siblings turned into magicians of five colour under the magic granted by Heavenly Saints from the sky

"Tenkuu henshin

Goolu Golu Goldeero" Hikaru gripped his ticket and show it to the Heavenly Saint, a loght covered his body and turned him to Magishine

"The unwavering ground element. Magician of the Green. MagiGreen"

"The blowing wind element. Magician of the Pink. MagiPink"

"The Shaking water element. Magician of the Blue. MagiBlue"

"The galloping thunder element. Magician of the Yellow. MagiYellow"

"The burning flame element. Magician of the Red. MagiRed"

"The shining solar element. Tenkuu Hero. MagiShine"

"RAIYA!" the Hades Beast shot a fire ball into them, Urara quickly stopped it by her water power "Gii Magika", the fire ball soon disappeared

"Houka, help me" Kai shouted

"Okay, Maagi Magiiro" an aura covered Houka body as she turned into a big fan "I'm ready Kai-chan"

"Alright! Girumpa Magiiro." Kai created a flame, which combined with Houka's wind turned into a firestorm flew the monster to the sky, but instead of turning into ashes, the monster landed back on earth perfectly.

"What? It can resist two elements at the same time. What should we do sensei?" Urara yelled when tried to shot the monster, but he's too fast for her, and when Urara lost her balance, the monster attack her

"Be careful, Ura-nee" Tsubasa said as casting his spell "Gii Gigiru", a lightning strike on the beast and made him shocked for a while, but he doesn't seem to be weaken at all

"Smoky, work with me. Luumpa Goo Gogika

Smoky's shining attack"

A strong light shot right into the monster and it's exploded when the Smoky scratch him. But before the magicians could be happy for winning, the monster stood up without any injury on his body.

"What's happening, it's not seems to be weaken by any spell" Makito shouted angrily, from outside the battle, Nai and Mare are laughing at our magicians

"Because there's not only one of him who is fighting with you. Raiya, show yourself!" Nai grinning

"Show yourself!" Mare repeated Nai's last words.

"Raiya!" the monster roared, then his boy started to split in to 2…3…4…5…6…100 bodies

"What's happening? It can split into …100? How can we win this much monster at one" Houka yelled in scary when those monsters started to surrounded them. But luckily for them, Raiya is a little bit hard to control so

"Wait! Where're you going in the middle of the fight" Nai shouted when Raiya disappeared

"The fight" Mare repeated again. Then they combined into one, Vancuria "ARGH! I can't control that monster yet, so you're lucky for today. but we won't let you go next time" she grumbled and flew away, the Ozu stood there in shocked for what just happened. Vancuria was right, they're alive barely just because of luckiness, there's no way they can win such a monster like that.

"What kind of monster is it?" Kai growled as soon as they cam back home.

"Raiya is a Duplicator Hades Beast, he can split into hundreds of himself. Then each monster will took their own's element, so when he combined them together, he'll be unbeatable." Hikaru frowned as trying to remember whatever he has read about this rare monster.

"So how can we beat it?" Urara asked worriedly

"I don't know. Maybe we can use some kind of ancient spell or something"

"_What about Elements spell? It can attack them with all the elements in magic world right? So basically he can't avoid them all "_ Tsubasa thought and asked Hikaru after others have gone out "Sensei, can I borrow Travelion for one day?"

"Of course if you need it. But why?"

"I have to go to some place, I can't tell you the detail, but please just give the Travelion ok?"

"Ok" Hikaru smiled, at least Tsubasa acted like normal again "Here is Travelion's ticket and here's the Grip phone, you know how to use them right"

"Thanks sensei. I knew. I'll go now" Tsubasa said as gripping on the ticket. While he's waiting for the train, Hikaru hugged him closed, but this time Tsubasa didn't pushed him away. instead of that, he whispered

"Sensei, I'm already said, this won't go anywhere, yes, I do love you. But how will I say with my siblings about this? Aniki will never allowed me to love a guy, especially that guy is my sensei"

"So what! We can live happily together without them"

"So you're expecting I abadoned my family to live with you" Tsubasa sudden gave out a giggling "I don't think you're that much high-price sensei"

"Tsubasa, I promise I'll love you forever, I don't care about what your siblings will think about me, I don't care about Bravegel, or even Magiel thought either. All I care about is you Tsubasa"

"Sensei…"

"Tsubasa, I'll ask you again" Hikaru looked at Tsubasa deeply before continue "Do you love me?"

_This time I can't lie to him anymore…_

"Sensei…I always love you ever since the day we first met, it's just that I didn't have enough courage to admit it" Tsubasa whispered as enclosing his arms around Hikaru's neck "But I have enough courage to say this to you now. So Hikaru! I love you!" then Tsubasa closer the gap between them until there lips touch each others. They then shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Thanks Tsubasa" Hikaru smiled pulled Tsubasa out to see him more clearer.

"For what?"

"For being honest with me"

"…sensei…"

"Master, if you don't want to come in I'll go right away"

"Alright, alright! You just stay there Smoky, I'll come now"

"…"

"…"

"SMOKY! How long have you been here?" Tsubasa snapped out looking at the white cat

"Long enough to hear the second boy's confess" Smoky grinned but it soon be stopped when he saw Tsubasa's dark face

"YOU DID WHAT? So you eavesdropped us from the start?" Tsubasa shouted with all his strength, Hikaru could see his eyes turned to red.

"Calm…Calm down the second boy…ah no…master Tsubasa. I promise I won't tell anyone about this. Trust me" Smoky turned back into his lamp and ran away.

"Stay there, you stupid cat, I'll crush you into peace" Tsubasa chased after him

"How cowardly!" Hikaru sighed, gave Tsubasa a kiss on his cheek and said "Have a good trip Tsubasa"

"Thank you Sensei" Tsubasa smiled before went into the Travelion. Tsubasa then ride the train to the Maruyonde world to complete his training, the Elements mahou.

Hooray! Chap 4 is here! Do you like it? Give me your idea about this chap ok? thanks for watching.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5: TSUBASA'S NEW MAHOU**

(Tsubasa's training)

After confessing with Hikaru about his true feeling. Tsubasa drove the Travelion to his world in Maroyonde, the Mix world.

"Okay, let's focus. I have to learn how to use this spell before that Hades Beast attacks again" Tsubasa said as starting to draw a mahou circle on the ground

"Let's start. Spirits of all elements, I summon thee. Gigiru Goldeero Magiiro…"

SPLASH! A water-cannon shot right into him, not giving up Tsubasa repeat the spell again and…

"Gigiru Goldeero Magiiro!"

BAM! This time, he created a blast. Panting after the smoke was gone, Tsubasa kept repeating the spell and got the same result.

_I'll never give up until I expert at this spell_

So basically, after hours of training, Tsubasa exhaustedly lie down the ground, his shirt is damaged badly by the effection of the spell.

"I give up! This spell is so hard to learn, there must be some easier way for using it!" But before Tsubasa could figure out any plan the image of him kissing Hikaru shot through his mind which made him blushing completely.

_Hikaru! I love you_

_How funny! I did let Hikaru see the weak in me huh? I never interested in men before, but somehow ever since I saw him, I fell in love with him so bad_

…

_Maybe I'll never know the answer but…_

_Shine, I can even abandon my family just to be with you._

(another Ozu)

"Hikaru-sensei, have you seen Tsubasa? I can't find him anywhere since this morning" Urara asked Hikaru in worried while Makito and Kai still looking for Tsubasa around the house.

"He's gone to the Maruyonde world from yesterday for some jobs, I think he should be back soon"

"Why did Tsubasa go there for?" Houka asked

"I don't know" Hikaru shrugged "He didn't tell me the reason"

"De gorazimasu desu! The signal of Infershia!"

"That must be Raiya again" Hikaru said calmly

"What shoud we do sensei? We didn't figure any way to defeat it yet"

"I think Tsubasa had, so let hold the monster back to give Tsubasa more time"

"Then lets go" Makito stood up and dashed out of the house, others followed him. When they arrived, the monster has already been there waiting for them.

"Raiya!" The Hades Beast whistled. It was then Nai and Mare landed next to him and Nai mocked

"It's those baka who lost to our Raiya from before"

"Baka" Mare repeated her

"That's my crossline! Let's defeat that monster Nii-chan, Nee-chan" Kai yelled in angry

"Okay" others replied to him. They then tranformed to Magirangers and the fight began.

"Gil Magika" Urara and Makito casted the spell at the same time, a water-cannon and a liana whip attack the monster. It made Raiya stepped back a little, but he soon returned the attack. Unluckily, Houka is the one have to take the counter attack.

"Are you ok Houka-chan?" Urara help Houka get up "I'm okay. Kai, work with me"

"Okay, lets go Hou-nee"

"Maagi Magiiro" Houka turned herself into a cannon with Kai inside the barrel "Are you ready Kai-chan?"

"I'm ready"

BANG! The cannon shot Kai right into the monster, Kai the covered his body in flame and he use his MagiSword to attack the monster "Spin Fire Slash!" Kai yelled as slashing on the monster's head, but Raiya stopped it easily just by his hand and he throw Kai back on the ground

"MagiLamp Buster" Hikaru casted the spell, when Raiya still focused on Kai. Three yellow shot attack him, but Raiya resisted it again.

"We can't defeat it just with normal spell"

"Try your best everyone. We have to wait until Tsubasa come back"

Meanwhile, at the Maruyonde world, Tsubasa still stucked with the spell

"Gigiru Goldeero Magiiro"

SLASH! A liana whip attacked him, Tsubasa dodged in easily but then he throw the book on the ground angrily and shouted

"This stupid spell! I can't solve the problem with this spell". Tsubasa sat down on the ground with his face buried in his hands, he felt himself so useless. It was when…

"Tsubasa…"

"Kaa-san?"

"Tsubasa…"

"Kaa-san? Is that you? Where are you Kaa-san?"

"Listen to me Tsubasa. You can do it as long as you still have courage in your heart. Tsubasa I believe in you, you can do it"

"Kaa-san…Please don't go! Can you be with me for a while?"

"Tsubasa, I always be with you. But for now, you have to fight on your own, not only for this world but also for persons you love. Let's your heart decide for you, let's your courage lead the way to you and there's nothing in this world can stop you. Now go Magicians of Yellow, MagiYellow!" the image of Miyuki then faded in darkness again, left Tsubasa back to his world with tear brimming his eyes.

"Kaa-san…Please come back to me"

"_You can do it __Tsubasa__"_

Miyuki's words come back to Tsubasa, his eyes widen as he stood up and yelled "Kaa-san, I won't let you down! GIGIRU GOLDEERO MAGIIRO!" the land under Tsubasa glowed with a beautiful white light after Tsubasa finished the spell

"This is…"

***Blank***

"Kai, watch out"

BAM! Raiya attacked MagiRed with the horn on his head. Luckily Kai dodged it in time so the horn just slashed through his waist

"Are you hurt Kai?"

"I'm fine" Kai said huskily when holding his bleeding waist "Sensei, what should we do? That thing is way too strong for us"

"MagiLamp Buster" Hikaru shouted as shooting the monster with his lamp "Urara help Kai, Makito, Houka work with me"

"Okay"

"Colorful shining attack" they casted the spell at the same time, from the MagiLamp a nullet with three colours Yellow, Pink and Green shot right into the monster's chest. Now this made Raiya hurted a little. With a roar, he returned the attack by a big fire ball and this time none of them can avoid this move. The Ozus were hit badly by the fireball and all lost their henshin

"Raiya" the monster whistleed when he came close to Hikaru

"Raiya, finish him!" Nai gave out her order to the monster as him started to make a fireball in his mouth

"Sensei!" Others shouted helplessly when the monster was going to kill Hikaru, but…

"MagiStick Bow Gun!" 3 shot of lightning hit Raiya's head which blew him away from Hikaru. The Ozus looked at the source of the attack to find out Tsubasa is standing there with a grinned on his face. He didn't even turn into his henshin. He then ran to Hikaru to help him up

"Are you ok Shine…no I mean Hikaru-sensei?" Tsubasa blushed and look away

_It's not time for this Tsubasa, destroy the monster first_

Tsubasa stood up to face with Raiya who was filled with rage and started to attack Tsubasa

"Tsubasa be careful" Hikaru warned him, but Tsubasa only smiled at him "Sensei…fight with me ok?"

"Spirits of all elements, I summon thee. Gigiru Goldeero Magiiro" A mahou circle trapped Raiya's feet as Tsubasa casting the spell

"The Phoenix of fire, activate Flame element

The Mermaid of water, activate Hydro element

The Tauros of ground, activate Earth element

The Fairy of wind, activate Aero element

The Garuda of lighting, activate Thunder element

The Goddess of moonlight, activate Lunar element"

Then Tsubasa stopped a little and looked at Hikaru with a smile, Hikaru nodded and stood up to face with Tsubasa's eyes, Tsubasa whispered "The Prince of sunlight, Solar element" Hikaru smiled then turned into his Heavenly Saint's form and joined in the mahou circle

"Tsubasa, what are you doing?" Makito asked confusely but his question soon be answered when Tsubasa finished the spell

"All the elements join to one, give me the power to defeat darkness

Elements Mahou! Gigiru Magi Goldeero!"

All 7 auras of each element join to one and become a strong beautiful explosion. The spell destroyed a big area, Raiya is completely vanished and it even effected Vancuria, the vampire flew away in angry.

"Hooray! We win the monster. That's sooooo amazing Jii-nii. You're so strong now" Kai yelled happily as shaking his brother.

"Yeah, Tsubasa-chan is hard-working for that spell right?" Houka smiled and make her determined pose.

"Tsubasa, you're even better than me now" Hikaru smiled and rubbing Tsubasa's head. Tsubasa blushed but he still leaned again the touch of Hikaru, Houka noticed that action of him, but she silently smiled with a thought "Is time for this matchmaker work again"

But when the Ozus is filled in happy, from afar, Wolzard was watching them "MagiYellow, you can creat such a strong mahou. You gonna be suitable fighting alone with me soon. And when you strong enough, I'll turn you into a Madoukishi just like me". Then he went away.

After that little scene, the Ozus came back to their home, and Makito decided to make a party to celebrate Tsubasa's victory, it was when Houka made her plan

"Tsubasa, can you go to the market to buy these foods for me" Houka asked when giving Tsubasa a shopping list

"Okay, but I'm not good in choosing food. Can Urara go with me?"

"Soory, I'm busy cooking right now. Houka-chan can you go with him?"

Houka shooked her head "I'm busy too. Ahh! I have an idea" and she dragged Hikaru who is drinking some tea "Hikaru can go with you, I show him how to choose good food so he can help you". Hikaru looked at her confusely but when Houka blinked to him, Hikaru understood what she trying to do.

"So…I'll go now" Tsubasa blushed and walked to the door, Hikaru whispered to Houka "Thanks"

"Your welcome, sensei"

Yeah! Chap 5 is finished, give me some review about my story, please! Thanks for watching. And special thanks to starblues for supporting me when I started it. I want to give you a fanfic as a give, what you want me to write about

Romeo and Juliet (in Air Gear musical)

Kai and Makito

Hikaru and Tsubasa

Wolzard and Kai

Hikaru and Urara

Just choose ok? Once again thank you all for watching my story. Chap 6 will come soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chap is for Houka! And in the end maybe will have a little yaoi so don't watch if you don't want ok? Besides my story is not really interesting so I guess not much people watch it anyway.**

**Chap 6: DATING**

"Tsubasa, can I ask you something?" Houka said in sudden, this is not an unusual thing for someone like her. But this time, Tsubasa felt something weird in Houka's voice

"Uhm…Yes, What's that?" Tsubasa replied nervously

"You love Hikaru-sensei, right?" Houka only asked softly, but Tsubasa completely stunned for what she said

"How…how do you know that? Hikaru told you?" Tsubasa looked away to hide his blushing face.

"No, I just guess thourgh your action around him. The day before, when Hikaru touched your head, the way you react for his touch made me more sure about my supposition."

"Did I do something like that?"

"You don't even remember? Tsubasa, you're so in love with him"

"No, I'm not. I'm a guy how can I love him" Tsubasa growled and tried to control his heart from beating crazily.

"Why can't you?" Houka said like 'indeed thing', Tsubasa looked at her in shocked but Houka kept saying without hesitation "Tsubasa, love is the only thing in this world that's not bound by any rule. Just because you're a guy, don't mean you can't love another guy. Besides, I think Hikaru is really suitable for you."

"Houka, just don't tell anybody about this ok?"

"Of course I won't. Don't worry about it. But Tsubasa…How long did you love him?"

"Since we first met him, and the time I got the Reverse magic's curse, when he save me I'm sure about my feelings…you know…he looked…like…a prince for me" Tsubasa blushed when saying those last words

"Like in Romeo & Juliet" Houka grinned

"No! Of course not. What are you thinking Hou-nee? Just don't do anything okay? I don't want to have the same result like Kai" Tsubasa said quickly and dashed out of the room

"Okay, okay, got it, got it" Houka grinned when a thought ran thourgh her mind

_Tsubasa__, I won't stay outside and do nothing. You're really bad in love so I must help you._

…

_Wait! Why do this make me feel like deja-vu? Did I do this anytime before?..._

Later

(with Hikaru)

"Sensei, can you go out with me tonight?" Houka ran to Hikaru in the middle of the lunch

"Where?" Hikaru asked carefully, the last time he went out with Houka is a nightmare for all of Ozus.

"Just someplace I want to go tonight so please go with me please?"

"Okay, I guess"

(With Tsubasa)

"Tsubasa can you go out with me tonight?"

"Why?"

"I want to go shopping" Houka said happily

"Can't you just go by yourself Hou-nee" Tsubasa grumbled lazily, he just doesn't want to go anywhere at night

"Please, Tsubasa! It's just like brother sister thing, besides you have to go out to play sometime. You can't just stay at home all day, can you?"

"I did go out for work"

"Your only reason to go out of the house is job. God! Tsubasa, you really need some hobby" Houka teased him

"Okay, okay I'll go with you, now can you leave me alone. I'm trying to read this book" Tsubasa blushed and snapped out, but Houka only smiled and walked away

_There's one more thing I need to complete this plan_

"Man-chan, Can you teach me a spell to duplicate myself?"

"Yeah, but what for De gozarimasu desu"

"I need it to do something"

"But you can't use magic for yourself De gozarimasu desu"

"Please, Man-chan, just this time" Houka pleaded and shaking Man-chan. He then sighed and said "Okay, Okay, here it is. You can use this spell to duplicate yourself but just in 30 minutes"

"That's enough"

"Now let's see" Houka said when entered the bathroom, she doesn't want anyone interfere with her plan "Magi Magi Gil Gigiru Magika!"

FLASH! Houka's body started to glow and before Houka know it, her body is already separate into two. Looked at herself, Houka stunned for a while, but then she can moved a little, and so do the copy.

"Wow! Even you're just a copy, you still looked really beautiful Houka"

"Why thank you!"

… 5 minuts later,

"So you got them plan right?" Houka asked the copy after has explained eveything to her

"Okay, this gonna be fun" The copy Houka grinned

"No, no you said it all wrong, this gonna be romantic"

"Then let's go" Houka stood up and the copy did exactly the same thing, they then split up to start their plan

(Hikaru with the copy Houka)

"Lets go sensei"

"Okay, okay, just slow down" Hikaru frowned when Houka dragged him out of the house.

"Hurry sensei! I don't want to lose the chance to go in first"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To the Diamond Plaza"

"What's a plaza?"

"It's the place that people sell all kind of thing, it also have movie theatre, restaurant, game and some other stuff. It's like…a combine of all entertainment"

"That sound great huh?"

"Then let's go"

"Okay, okay don't need to rush" Hikaru grumbled when Houka (the copy) dragged him to run with her.

(Tsubasa with Houka)

"Can we go now Tsubasa?"

"Now? But it's just 5p.m"

"It's late already" Houka pouted which defeated Tsubasa completely. Tsubasa can never say "No" with his sisters. He then replied softly

"Okay, let's go"

"Thanks, Tsubasa. Diamond Plaze here we go" Houka grinned when thinking

_Tsubasa you're way too naïve._

(Hikaru with the copied Houka)

"Wow! This place is amazing" Hikaru stunned when they entered Diamond Plaza. It's a huge, luxurious building, everything looked all shiny and expensive. This is the first time Hikaru have to admit

"This place is even prettier than Heavenly world"

"See! I told that you'll love it for sure. Now let's go, we have a lot of thing to do here"

"Calm down Houka" Hikaru said tiredly, Houka keep dragging him till they got to floor 6th. Hikaru then looked at the nameplate on the wall

"Restaurant? What are we doing here Houka?"

"I have to meet someone, so just stay here ok?" Houka grinned and go away, leave Hikaru stood there in shock.

_This girl must be joking_.

"Are you Hikaru?" a waiter came to him and asked, Hikaru nodded confusedly.

"A person reserved for you a table in our restaurant"

"What?" Hikaru shocked, he then following the waiter to his table and…

(Tsubasa and Houka)

"Hou-nee, can you slow down? What're we going to do here anyway" Tsubasa grumbled when being dragged all the way to the Plaza by Houka

"Shopping of course! Didn't I told you that before we go"

"Yeah, but don't need to rush! It's not like a live concert or something"

"Just go with me" Houka grinned

But when they arrived there, she suddenly yelled "AH! I forgot my wallet at home. Just go in and do anything you like. I'll catch up with you later"

"Wait! Hou-nee!" Tsubasa tried to stop her but to late, Houka has already disappeared. Tsubasa then angrily stomped in to the plaza. He decided to go to floor 6 to find something to eat, and…

"Tsubasa!"

"Sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Houka dragged me here" Hikaru answered and Tsubasa's reply make him shock

"How could she drag you here if she just be with me a minute ago?"

"…" they stunned looking at each others and soon get their own answer

"HOUKA…" Tsubasa grumbled

"Mr. Hikaru and Mr. Tsubasa?"

"Yes"

"Your table is this way"

"What table?" Tsubasa asked

"Here, a lady just reserve a table for…Mr. Hikaru and Mr. Ozu Tsubasa. Is you guys right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"I think Houka tried to make a date for us" Hikaru smiled timidly but it only made Tsubasa angrier _Houka I'll kill you as soon as I get home_.

But then Tsubasa completely forget about Houka when Hikaru have been really nice with him all the date. They had a great time and Hikaru sure is gentle to him. Well, the prove is…

"Hatchoo!"

"Are you okay Tsubasa?" Hikaru asked caringly

"I'm a little cold" Tsubasa smiled softly when his body shivered.

"Here…" Hikaru said as take off his jacket and put it on him "Better…"

"Sensei…" Tsubasa stunned at what Hikaru just did, but Hikaru only giggled at his reaction.

"Tsubasa, I'm your lover now, why you still keep calling me 'sensei'?"

"Cause I want so" Tsubasa pouted and looked away, Hikaru had to try his best not to laugh, he never imagine a day he could see Tsubasa pout.

When they got home, Hikaru pulled Tsubasa in to a strong hug and whispered "Thanks Tsubasa. I had a great day"

Tsubasa smiled and looked deeply at him, slowly Hikaru leaned his head close to him and his lips touch Tsubasa's. Unpurposely, Tsubasa let out a happy sigh. And this time, Hikaru didn't get any further.

"Why don't you continue?" Tsubasa grinned when he felt Hikaru's lips stop.

"You know Tsubasa, I really want you to be completely mine" Hikaru smirked and pushed Tsubasa to the wall, his hands prevent Tsubasa from escaping. Hikaru's sudden action made Tsubasa completely shocked. Even though Tsubasa admitted loved Hikaru, but he still scared of doing it with a man so…

"What are you doing sensei? Let me go, I'm not ready for this yet" Tsubasa shouted in fear and tried to push Hikaru away, but it's useless, Hikaru is way too strong for him.

"Just relax Tsubasa. I is not like I'm raping you or something" Hikaru huskily whispered, the way Tsubasa react only encouraged him to continue.

"Sensei, I'm still not ready to do this with a man yet" Tsubasa almost cried, this is totally not the Hikaru he knew. Actually Hikaru's want for Tsubasa grew really strong lately but somehow he managed to prevent it until Tsubasa agree to do it with him. Unluckily, the sigh Tsubasa gave out lately when he almost kiss him is the crossline to Hikaru, and this time he lost control himself.

Hikaru started to press a kiss on Tsubasa's lips, but this time, Tsubasa could sense his kiss is completely different. It's not a soft, gentle kiss that Hikaru usually give him, this kiss is rough and forceful. Hikaru then kissed Tsubasa's cheek and moved to his neck. Tsubasa tried not to gave out any moan when Hikaru nipple his neck, well that's annoyed Hikaru. He wanted to hear Tsubasa's voice so bad, slowly but decisive, Hikaru leave a hickey on his neck, and this time Tsubasa moaned

"Ahh…sensei…" Tsubasa use his hands to pushed Hikaru away, but he trapped his waist easily and put them over his head. Now Tsubasa's state was even worse, his body's completely revealed before Hikaru's eyes.

"Tsubasa…you voice sounds so beautiful" Hikaru whispered into his ears, and kiss him gain. It was when Tsubasa felt Hikaru started unbutton his yellow coat, and then a hot, soft hand slide thourgh his black shirt

"Sen…sensei" Tsubasa said fearfully and when Hikaru rubbed his nipples, Tsubasa's voice turned into a groan "Nah…Haa…sensei…please stop" Tsubasa closed his eyes tightly, whatever Hikaru's doing to him gave him so much feelings at the same time…fear…gulty…love maybe

Hikaru kept doing it until Tsubasa's shirt was pulled all the way up, revealed his soft, tan body. Hikaru has to admitted, looking at his body turned him on. Slowly, he leaned down and licked Tsubasa's nipples which made him moan more louder.

_Damn it Tsubasa, you're so perfect_

Hikaru licked for a while then he started to bite it gently when his hand mimic his action with the other one

"Haa…haa…Hikaru" Tsubasa's voice became husky which made Hikaru looked up at him. Tsubasa's face now is blushing red and his eyes filled in hazy and tears. But the only thing Hikaru can see in Tsubasa's eyes is fear. Gave out a sigh, he lets go of Tsubasa's hands and help him to get up.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa. I don't mean to hurt you, I just…"

"It's okay. Sensei, I'm just not ready to do this yet, can you wait for me?"

"Of course I can, take all the time you need" Hikaru smiled and kiss him. His kiss is back to ordinary kiss which is soft and warm. Tsubasa smiled back at him, Hikaru's finally back to normal.

"Go to bed Tsubasa. You looked kinda tired now"

"Sensei…"

"Uhm?"

"Can I…Can I sleep with you tonight…I just want…I want to be with you…for a night…At least that can make me sure that you're not just a dream…" Tsubasa blushed when he whispered those words, but that made Hikaru's eyes widen in happiness.

"Sen…sensei?" Tsubasa shocked, Hikaru hold him up and kiss him deeply

"Then let's go to sleep my love"

"Sensei, just don't treat with me like a girl or something, I can go to your room all by myself you know…"

"But I enjoy looking you lie in my arms like this, my love" Hikaru grinned as carrying Tsubasa to his room.

_That went well didn't it? I'm such a good match-maker. Now to Kai-chan and Yamasaki-san!_ Houka grinned when sneaked up to her own room.

Kinda long isn't it? Give me some reviews please!!!!! Thanks for watching chap 7 will come soon


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7: ****RAIYA????**

_Warm…I never feels anything this warm before._

…_But where am I?_

Slowly opening his eyes, Tsubasa found himself lying in a white, medium room, which is decourate with some mysterious stuffs from Heavenly world, a lamp stay quietly on the table gave out some snoring. Tsubasa then realized he's sleeping in Hikaru's room. His face suddenly turned red for what happen yesterday, not only the moment Hikaru did…that to him, but also when Tsubasa asked to sleep with him one night.

_God, what was I thinking when I said that? That's so embarrasing…_

_But at least Hikaru came back to normal. He did terrify me when doing those thing last night…_

_Well…somehow…I think I do like it._

… Tsubasa's eyes widen and his face blushed completely for what he just thought.

_What are you thinking, __Tsubasa__? This is stupid. How can you ever enjoyed making love with a man?_

…

_But Hikaru is different. I think I can let he touch me a little…_

"Tsubasa…" Hikaru gave out a whispered which make Tsubasa almost jumped

"Hi…Hikaru?" Tsubasa asked timidly, he wondered if Hikaru were having a dream or not

"Tsubasa…I love you" Hikaru whispered while his eyes still shut tight, Tsubasa almost let out a giggling for that, but then he snuggled intio Hikaru's chest and whispered back to him

"Hikaru, I love you too…" He then fell in sleep again.

_Tsubasa…_

_Tsubasa…_

_You're the chosen one…_

_Who are you?_

…_Cosmic…I'm Cosmo…_

* * *

Later, when others Ozus were all awaken and having breakfast in the magic room, Kai asked

"Sensei, there's something I don't understand yet. You said that if someone can learn how to use Elements Mahou, a miracle will be granted for that person right? Tsubasa can use that spell now, why nothing happened to him yet?"

"I don't know either, do you feel any different lately Tsubasa?"

"No…nothing…" Tsubasa replied, a little hestitated because of the dream he had this morning, but he shaked it off quickly.

"Well, maybe it's just a legend after all" Hikaru smiled as patting on Tsubasa's shoulder which make Tsubasa blushed completely for remembering about what happen yesterday. But he managed to hide his emotion away.

Bip…Bip…Bip the sound of MagiPhone destroy the peaceful atmostphere of the morning.

"Infershia's signal" Houka noticed the noise

"Let's go everyone" Kai said as others dashed out of the house. After they arrived to the battlefield, the Ozus had to tried their best not to pass out for what they saw

"Raiya? You still alived" before them is the monster Tsubasa have defeated, Raiya.

"Of course he still alived baka. He never can die just like us" Nai voice sudden appeared from nowhere

"Like us" Mare repeated after her

"So you mean this monster can recover whenever it's defeated" Hikaru frowned, he never heard of any monster like that except of Queen Vampire.

"You got that right, and for addition, he won't be effected by the same spell again, so your Elements Spell is useless now" Nai laughed and Mare repeated the same action.

"Raiya!" the Hades Beast roared and split itself into hundreds of monster. They surrounded the Magirangers completely

"This time those magicians will die for sure" Nai grinned

"For sure" Mare followed. Suddenly,…

"Uzu Uzuu Zazadro" a Madou circle appeared under their feets, and all Raiyas disappear in it.

"What happened?" Houka stunned at the scene she just saw, but her question soon be answered

"Wolzard, what are you doing? Raiya's winning" Nai shouted at the Madoukishi who is standing behind her

"I just have something to say with our magicians. So get out of the way" Wolzard said as casting the same spell to take Vancuria back to Infershia World

'What do you want?" Kai yelled when Wolzard came close to them

"As I just said, I want to have a word with you guys"

"Just spit it out now" Makito yelled immediately

"Shut up! Who said I want to talk with all you useless thing? The one I want to talk to is you, MagiYellow" Wolzard said as pointing at Tsubasa.

"Me?" Tsubasa looked at him confusedly, but Wolzard don't let him anytime to react

"Dooza Uzu Zazadroo"

The next thing Tsubasa knew is he's standing in a world fulled of sands, it's like a desert there.

"Welcome to my world. Now fight with me MagiYellow!" Wolzard said as take out his sword

"What are you trying to do?" Tsubasa asked carefully also pointed his MagiStick to Wolzard

"Just want to have a fight with our hero" Wolzard grinned, and he started to attack

"Dooza Uzu Zazadoo" A strong force shot into Tsubasa, but…

"Goldeero Magi Goluuro" Tsubasa prevented is by a strong sunlight, Wolzard stunned a while for that but then he laughed

"So you can even use Solar mahou now?"

"Not only that, I can control every elements. I'm expert in Elements mahou now. Don't you remember?" Tsubasa grinned, suddenly he felt something really familiar about Wolzard.

"You know…MagiYellow, you can become a great Madoukishi"

"…What made you think I will join you?" Tsubasa asked him back

"Why do you want to protect the Surface world so much?"

"Because I have persons I love there, and Infershia like you will never understand that"

"Yeah, such a beautiful love huh? Your siblings don't even remember your Otou-san and Okaa-san special day, and you call that's love"

"I don't care, as long as we still be with each others, I can sacrifice everything for them"

"And will that make them remember about your Okaa-san's special day? I don't think so"

"You…" Tsubasa want to reply so bad but he didn't have anything to say, Wolzard was completely right, even how hard he tried, his siblings will never remember about this day unless he tell this to them. But that will break their happy atmostphere and Tsubasa never want to do that at all. When Tsubasa still drown in his thought, Wolzard came close and hugged him, this caught Tsubasa a little confuse, but Wolzard only gave out a sighed.

"Trust me. I'll dragged you into darkness with me." Wolzard said once more before casting a spell to bring Tsubasa back to the Surface world.

"What happened Tsubasa? Are you hurt? What did he do to you?" the Ozus gave their brother thousands of question, but Tsubasa didn't answer any of them. He still stunned for what Wolzard did to him

_He hugged me? Why did he do that? Don't tell me that Wolzard have feelings for me too! No, no, NO! This can't happen_

_Maybe I'm just imagine it up. Yeah, I just too dizzy. That's all…_

…

_God! Who am I lying with? Wolzard did hug me. ARGH!_

"Tsubasa…are you ok?" Hikaru's voice dragged Tsubasa out of his thought.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy"

"Did Wolzard do something to you?"

"No, we just…talk. He wanted me to join Infershia with him that's all" Tsubasa smiled "But don't worry. I will never choose to become a Madoukishi like him"

"Of course you won't" Makito laughed, but then his face suddenly turned into serious "But about that Raiya. What should we do? If he keep reborn like that and we can't destroy him, it's gonna be a big trouble for the Surface world"

"I still can't find out any book say about that monster" Houka yelled after they back home and now burried in books.

"Try your best. I think we will find out a way to defeat it soon" Hikaru encouraged them when taking more book from the shelf

"But it will recover again after we defeat it. Isn't there anyway to destroy it one and for all" Kai grumbled, he hated books and more of that he hated dealing with hard situation. But Makito smiled and patted on his shoulder

"Don't worry Kai, we not gonna lose to those Infershia, and…AH! Sensei I found it! I found it!"

"Where? Where? Let me see" Houka ran to him, but Makito said it out loud so everyone could hear.

"Raiya, an anciant monster that have been sealed by the Heavenly Saints thousands years ago. He used to be a Sacred Guardian of Heavenly Treasure, but he soon fallen into Infershia and betrayed Heaven world. He then became god of all Hades Beast and N Ma's greatest sergeant. To destroy him, a Heavenly Saint sacrifice his own body to cast the Purify spell, but unluckily he duplicate itself and the copy got away…" Makito stopped and this is how other react for what he just read

"So to destroy Raiya we have to use Purify spell?" Houka asked Makito again while snatching the book from his hand

"But that spell will kill us" Urara yelled fearfully

"Is there any other way sensei?" Kai asked Hikaru for some good advice

"…" Tsubasa silently look at them, then he stood up to face with other and whispered

"Maybe…maybe I can use the Purify spell to destroy the monster", while other still stunned for what he said, Tsubasa continue "Well, the book said that the Purify spell need someone who can use light power which mean Thunder, Moon or Sun. And I think I have enough condition because I can control every Elements now so I…"

"No! Tsubasa stop talking that way! Don't you remember tha cost of using this spell? You have to sacrifice your own life for it" Hikaru shouted before Tsubasa can say any thing else

"But…Sensei…"

"Tsubasa! I'll never allow you to use that spell. Don't you remember what happened to you when you use Reserve spell? Do you want to die again?"

"No…but if we don't…"

"Tsubasa!" Hikaru stopped Tsubasa's words by hugged him close and deep

"Please…Tsubasa…promise me you won't use that spell. Please Tsubasa!"

"Sensei…"

"Tsubasa…Nii-chan think so too, we don't want to see you sacrifice like that" Makito smiled when Hikaru let go of Tsubasa

"Yeah, we will definitely have a way to defeat that monster so you don't have to think about this anymore Tsubasa" Houka hold his hands, Urara and Kai smile to him too

"Houka's right, a family means we will take away the hurtness for others right? So we won't allow you to take the painful all by yourself" Tsubasa stunned at what Kai just said which is exactly like what Kaa-san said to him before.

_Wolzard…if you can see this view, you will understand why I don't want to join to Infershia. I have the persons I love and want to protect here…_

"De gozarimasu desu! We have a big trouble here!" Mandora's voice break through their family moment

"What is it Man-chan?"

"Here. The book also say if Raiya have enough time it will create one thousand of himself and then he can use his most powerful attack, which can destroy the hold Surface world"

"WHAT?" the others yelled at the same time

"Aniki why don't you read that part first" Kai grumbled when read the book again.

"Hey don't blame me for that. You guys yelled right after I finished the first line"

"Can you guys stop fighting we're in danger now."

Tsubasa silently looked at his family and smiled.

_Aniki…Hou-nee…Ura-nee…Kai…Hikaru…I made my decision now. I'll sacrifice myself for you guys to live._

* * *

After a silent dinner,

"What should we do sensei? If we don't deal with this problem soon…"

"I know, you guys just go to bed now, I'll go to ask Snowgel…"

Others listen to Hikaru and all went to their bed. But when Hikaru prepared to go…

"Tsubasa? What are you still doing here?"

"I'm eating strawberry" Tsubasa smiled to him

"But don't you hate strawberry"

"I just want to give it a chance. Here sensei, want to try one" Tsubasa gave a strawberry to Hikaru. Although he still didn't understand what Tsubasa trying to do, Hikaru still ate it. But just when Hikaru bite the strawberry, Tsubasa press a kiss on him. It's the most romantic action that Tsubasa ever did to Hikaru. But this time it only made him shock.

"What…what are you doing?" Hikaru asked slightly when Tsubasa's lips blushing his own. It was when Tsubasa pinned Hikaru to the floor and whispered to him in a husky voice.

"You said that you want me completely yours right? I will grant that wish of yours now"

"What…what are you doing Tsubasa?" Hikaru yelled when Tsubasa kissed down to his neck and with his hands unbutton his shirt.

"Didn't you want to do this with me from the first? I'll satisfy you now." Tsubasa grinned and started to kiss down to Hikaru's chest and until his lips stopped by Hikaru's pants. Looked up to Hikaru with a grin while Hikaru looked back at him in confusedly, Tsubasa started to use his tongue to open Hikaru pants and than his boxer. Now this made Hikaru have to push Tsubasa away. He don't want to see Tsubasa do anything like that.

"Stop it! Do you really want to do this Tsubasa?"

"…I…" Tsubasa looked at Hikaru, his eyes filled with tears.

_What am I doing? What got into me anyway?_

"Sorry sensei…I just… I have to go" Tsubasa stood up and turned away

"Tsubasa!" Hikaru stopped him by a strong embrace from behind which made Tsubasa slipped and now they all on the floor…again. Tsubasa leaned his back again Hikaru chest and he could feel Hikaru's breat blushing his ear.

"Tsubasa, please tell me what happened? Why did you do all this?"

"It's…nothing sensei…I just…sorry sensei…I can't think anything straight now, please leave me alone" Tsubasa whispered, tried not to cry. Hikaru sighed and lets go of him.

"Tsubasa…Whatever you're feeling now, I hoped that you can share with me ok Tsubasa?"

"Thanks sensei" but when Tsubasa wanted to stand up, Hikaru pulled him down again

"What…what is it, sensei?"

"I won't let you go until you change the way you call me" Hikaru smiled

"I don't see any problem with that" Tsubasa giggled and try to act stubborn. But Hikaru always know how to deal with Tsubasa. He rubbed down to Tsubasa's pants

"What…what are you doing sensei?" Tsubasa blushed while tried to stop Hikaru's hands but useless, Hikaru's touch started to make him feel…you know.

"Please sensei…let me go…ahh!" Tsubasa moaned when Hikaru left a hickey on his neck and whispered "Call me by another name and I will let you go". Then Hikaru use another hand to slip into Tsubasa's shirt and rubbed his nipple, this time Tsubasa blurted out

"Nah…Shine, please…let me go" Then he realized what he just said, he covered his mouth completely.

"You did call me Shine. Thanks Tsubasa"

"Enjoy it when you can I will never use that name again" Tsubasa grumbled

"We will see about that"

There! Chap 7 is done. Do you like it? Give me your idea ok? I accepted Anonymous Review so just freely review for me. Thanks for watching!

Chap 8 preview: There will be a shock to Ozu family in chap 8 and a new love couple will appear too. Can you guess who are them? (^-^)


	8. Chapter 8

This chap is quite long so I suggest you should buy some popcorn to eat when watch it (^-^) Ah! I have something to ask you guys, I'm not sure about Ozu children's job so if anyone know correct me ok? as I remember I think their job would be:

Makito- A Farmer

Houka- A Model

Urara- A Housewife

Tsubasa- A Boxer and A Coach (You know I don't thik this job is suitable for his talent at all, he's realy intelligent and handsome, he could get a better job like a doctor or a teacher)

Kai- A High school student

**Chap 8: ****THE DEATH OF MAGIYELLOW**

"Ohaiyo everyone!" Houka yelled as soon as she came into the magic room

"Ohaiyo!" others said back to her happily which made Tsubasa really supprised. His siblings seem really excited this morning, even Hikaru too.

"Urara, why everyone are so happy today?"

"Don't you remember Tsubasa? Today we'll go to the theatre!"

"But the movie shown at 6p.m, and besides it's not like they never go to the theatre before"

"Yeah, I know, but because today is Sunday so Makito decided to go on a family holiday too. We'll go to Water Park, and then shopping and the Zoo…" Kai butted in their conversation.

"So when will you guys go?"

"About half an hour later! Are you sure you don't want to go Tsubasa?" Makito asked caringly, he really want to have his brother come with him.

"Sorry! I already said I have to train Kouta so I…"

"Tsubasa, I still can't belieave that you can work in Sunday" Houka pouted looking at him

"I'm really sorry! But I have no more choice" Tsubasa try to give out a smile

_It's a good thing, too. If they leave soon so no one can interfere with my plan._

"Hi everyone" Hikaru came in with a smile, all of them stunned looking at him, Tsubasa blushed completely. Hikaru is wearing a white T-shirt, a dark jacket with a shiny-black jean "How do I look? Tsubasa gave this to me this morning"

"Tsubasa gave this to you? Woah! Jii-nii sure have taste in fashion huh?" Kai stared at Hikaru's outfit in admired

"Tsubasa, you acted like a real lover now" Houka whispered into his ears

"What do you mean Hou-nee?" Tsubasa grumbled and look away, his face now is redder than a tomato.

"So…we'll go now Tsubasa." Makito said once more before leave the house to join with other.

"Tsubasa…I'm sad that you can't go with me" Hikaru hugged him after the Ozus all left the room

"Shine…just go, don't worry for me. Have fun ok?"

"Thanks Tsubasa-chan" but when Hikaru stood up, Tsubasa hold his hand tight

"I'm gonna miss you a lot Shine"

"Don't be so pessimistic, it's just a day not like you won't see me forever" Hikaru smiled to him.

_I think forever is a correct answer Shine._

(Tsubasa)

After they all left Tsubasa stood up and started to do his work. He ran into kitchen and took out the cooking book to make a chocolate cake. It's not a hard thing for Tsubasa to do, Kaa-san did teach him how to make one before.

40 minutes later,

KENG! The microwave oven rang to notice that the cake is ready. Tsubasa took it out and the smell of it almost make him blow to heaven. After 30 minutes dealing with sugar, flour, eggs… this result is worthy to wait.

"Okay, now we need flowers, luckily I have this" Tsubasa smiled and tooked his MagiPhone out.

"Gil Magika" Tsubasa casted a spell and a hold room filled in roses, every kind of roses: Red, White, Yellow… Tsubasa truly thanked god that he knew how to use Elements mahou, now he can control any element he want.

"Tsubasa-chan why do you need all this flowers for?" Mandora Boys asked curiously looking at the room, Tsubasa decorated is quiet beautiful.

"Mandora, do you remember what day is it?"

"February 15…Wait! Today is and Bragel first-met celebration day, right?"

"Uhm…"

"So this is to celebrate their anniversary?"

"Yeah, Kaa-san really loved this day, she always try to make everything perfect in this day and now when she's not here anymore I want to make a perfect celebration for her too."

"You…miss her?"

"uhm…I guess so. I'm so pathetic right? I can't even stop crying anytime I thought about her. If there's a magic can help me to bring her back, I'll use it right away no matter how much will it cost"

"Then why didn't you tell others about your feelings de gozarimasu desu?"

"Because I can't" Tsubasa said like it's an 'indeed thing' "Can't you see Man-chan? They have overcame the sadness of losing Kaa-san and somehow managed to live without her. Sometime I'm not sure if I should tell them or not, but after look at them happy like that, I know it will be a sin for me to bring it up now. I better take this painful all by myself"

"But Tsubasa-chan, if you don't share your feeling with others it's only damaged your heart"

"Man-chan, the fact that they not even remember about this day already damaged my heart completely so you don't need to worry about that"

"Tsubasa-chan…" Mandora looked at Tsubasa pitifully when he picked up the music box and opened it. A soft melody started to be played and that serene sound filled the room with warmth and peaceful. Tsubasa looked deeply at the crystal box in his hands with all love and admire, Kaa-san used to sing this song for him when he's still a kid. Her voice sounds so soft and sweet, and even it's a long time ago, Tsubasa still can remember how her soft hand rubbing his head. Unpurposedly, Tsubasa hummed along with the melody, his mother's favorite song…Peace in Heaven

_But those memories seem to be too far for me now. The reality is Kaa-san is gone forever and I never can hear her sing again._

Tsubasa gently stood up and picked up Miyuki's picture, still humming along with the music box.

"Kaa-san, I'm decorate the house just like you did before, do you like it?" Tsubasa smiled when he took Miyuki's picture around the house "Well, I'm not good in choosing flowers so I used magic to create all this…But I do hope you will like it"

"Tsubasa-chan…you don't need to torture yourself like that" Mandora wanted to stop him but Tsubasa stared at him with a face like "If you don't shut up I'll burn you alive"

"How do you feel Kaa-san? Look! I cooked a chocolate cake too, just like you did before. Well…but this time there'll be just you and me…"

"Tsubasa-chan…" Mandora tried to cheer him up, but Tsubasa soon shake it off and smiled again.

"Kaa-san, I'm so hungry. Let's eat now ok? Man-chan you can join us if you want"

"What?…Well thanks…But don't you want to call your siblings back to do this with you?"

"Man-chan! They're having their own holiday now, we shouldn't interfere with them. Besides, they never care about this day before, so I don't think they would like to do it now" Tsubasa had to look away if he don't want to show Man-chan his tears.

Tsubasa then sliced the cake into four, he placed a piece of cake in front of the picture of Miyuki, gave one for Mandora boy and took one for himself. But before Mandora could touch the cake, he sprinkled pepper powder on it

"What is this?"

"Pepper powder" Tsubasa answered as sprinkled on Miyuki's cake and on his own.

"But what for? It's spicy De gorazimasu desu"

"Just eat it Man-chan, it's not too spicy" Tsubasa smiled and started to eat his cake "Itadakimasu"

Mandora ate spicy cake quick and sloppy then dashed to the kitchen to take a glass of water which made Tsubasa almost died for laughing.

"Come on Mandora, the meal is not done yet"

"No thanks, I don't think I can eat anymore of your spicy cake"

"Don't worry, I won't sprinkled any pepper on this one"

"Really? Great! But there's only one piece left"

"So what?" Tsubasa grinned and slice that last piece of cake into three smaller one.

"What are you doing De gorazimasu desu?" Mandora confusedly looked at him.

"Here one for you, one for Kaa-san and one for me"

"But why you have to cut one last piece into three like that. Why don't you just make a bigger cake or…"

"But this is how Kaa-san did in this day. And this is why I want to celebrate this day so bad."

"I still don't uderstand. Why we have to eat a spicy cake and share the last sweetest small one?"

"Because that's how a family must be. We will sacrifice ourself to take away other's painful and share sweetness with each others."

"Miyuki told you this?"

"Yeah…"

"That sounds sweet, she truly is the Miyuki I know" Mandora smiled.

_Ring…ring…ring_

"The Infershia's signal, it's that Raiya again De gozarimasu desu!"

"I know" Tsubasa said sadly and stood up "Man-chan keep this last peice for others ok?"

"What do you mean De gozarimasu desu? You don't want to eat it?"

"I want my siblings have the best thing of this celebration" Tsubasa smiled at Mandora's dumb face and continued "When we're still young, for us this last piece of cake is the best thing of the hold day because it's sweet and not spicy at all, so we all shared the last peace in happiness. I want my siblings can remember that happiness again."

"Where are you going Tsubasa?" Mandora asked again when Tsubasa activated his MagiBroom.

"I'll go to beat that Beast. Man-chan you have to promise me that you won't tell others about this ok?"

"WHAT? But why? There's no way you can beat that Beast alone De gozarimasu desu"

"No I can beat it as long as they're not there with me"

"What are you mean?"

"Can you see Man-chan, there's no way we can beat it no matter how much we try, and if we can't destroy that monster soon you know what will happen right?"

"I remembered, the hold world will be destroyed, but I still can't see the reason for you to fight with it alone. I thought we have to combine our power to kill it"

"There's a way to kill it. I'll do the same thing that Heavenly Saints did before. That's why I don't want my siblings to be there, they will stop me" Tsubasa smiled, jumped on his MagiBroom and flew away

"Please stop De gozarimasu desu! Oh no! he's going to use the Purify spell! What should I do?…What should I do?…De gozarimasu desu!"

(Hikaru and other Ozus)

After they arrived at the Water Park, everyone agreed to take a rest. So they stopped by a Ice-cream shop in there.

"Houka, can I have that cherry please" Kai grinned looking at Houka's ice cream

"Never, this is my ice cream"

"Please Hou-nee"

"Wow! I never go to any place like this before, what is it called again?" Hikaru admiringly looked around him, he felf like lost in the world of Splashgel (Heavenly Saint of water)

"Water Park" Makito smiled and keep eating his ice-cream.

"So what should we do next?" Urara asked when she and Houka looked at the map

"What about going to the pool first?"

"No! I want to go to water-sliding first" Kai disagreed with his sisters

"But Urara is scared of height, Kai"

"Well, it's simple, the Water-sliding Area is next to the Artificial Sea Area, so we can split out to play" as usual, Makito is always the second one to give intelligent idea, the first one is Tsubasa.

"You're right Nii-chan! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go everyone" Houka said as calling the waiter to pay. Hikaru looked at them silently, his mind now can only think about Tsubasa. He hoped Tsubasa could be here with him.

"Sensei, come on, we're leaving now" Urara's voice dragged him out of his thought.

"Hooray! Water-sliding here we go!" Kai yelled enthusiastic. Makito looked at him tenderly. Lately he somehow have a lot of feelings for Kai. This is not just like brothers feelings, it's stronger and deeper than that.

_I think…I think I already fell in love with you Kai…Maybe I did…_

"MAKITO! WHERE ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS THE GIRL ROOM" Urara and Houka's voice pierced through his ears. Makito looked up and his face blushed completely, he's standing in woman change-room

"Sorry, sorry I'll go now" Makito apologised and quickly dashed to the men one, Kai and Hikaru laughed at his action. After they have entered the change room, because there's not enough room for them, so Kai and Makito shared a same room. This is a torture to Makito. When he looked at Kai took away his shirt, Makito have to leaned to the wall if he don't want to fall down. Kai have a muscular body and even he's a soccer player, Kai's skin is still white and soft. The next thing Makito knew is he get close to Kai and hug him from behind.

"Aniki?"

"Kai, you're so beautiful. I…I think I have loved you"

"What are you mean? I'm a guy, how can you love me?" Kai said timidly while trying to push Makito away.

"Why can't I? Can't a guy love a guy?" Makito grinned, tighten his embrace.

"Of course it can't, I'm not a gay. Now let go of me" Kai almost scream out if Makito didn't cover his mouth in time.

"Kai, so you said that you definitely don't have any feelings for me?"

"I…" Kai's eyes widen completely, he knew that if he say 'No' that would be a terrible lie, he do have some feelings for his Aniki. But Makito didn't let Kai have time to think about the answer, he's started to kiss Kai's neck which made him shivered strongly.

"Aniki, stop…Let go of me now! Someone could hear us!"

"I don't care. I just want you Kai"

"Lets go!" Kai used all his strength to pushed Makito away, but somehow it turn into a punch

"Aniki, are you ok?"

"Kai, Makito are you guys done?" Hikaru's voice almost burst their heart

"Just go ahead sensei, I'm finding my ticket" Makito said when covered Kai's mouth…again, and after Hikaru has left, he whispered into Kai's ears.

"Kai, if you weren't my brother, I would already rape you for what you did. But because you are so I let you have time to think about your feelings for me" Makito gave him one more kiss before went out of the room, leaving Kai stunned there for what just happened.

"Kai, what are you doing there? Come down here and play" Urara called him when they're at the pool, Kai is sitting and watching them play but his mind can't get out of what Makito just said. But then Houka dragged both of his body and his mind into water. Shivered a little when feeling the cold of water, Kai started to play with his siblings. Makito did say that he'll give him time to think, so just for now, Makito wouldn't do anything bad to him yet and Kai don't think he should worry that much…at least for now.

But this time, he was wrong. Makito doesn't let him time to think about it at all. Just when Kai entered the toilet, Makito attacked him again.

"Kai, Time's up. Now tell me what do you think about me?"

"Aniki, lets me go! You just asked me 30 minutes ago! How can I have the answer that soon?"

"Then I won't let you think anymore, I'll find the answer by myself"

"And how can you do that?" Kai suddenly gave out a smile, but he soon regret for that. Makito pushed him into a room, locked the door and kissed him harshly on the lips.

"No! Aniki, please stop this!" Kai yelled and pushed Makito away, but he's in a very disadvantage condition now. First is no one in the toilet so no one can hear him. Second is Makito is a damn strong buffalo, there is no way he can win against him.

"Just give up Kai. You're mine now" Makito whispered huskily when taking off Kai's swimming-trunks, Kai shivered when he felt Makito's hand touching his underwear.

"Please Aniki, don't do this to me" Kai pleaded, tears brimming his eyes, the scene that he is being raped by his older brother terrified him.

"Kai…I love you so much and I can't hold back now anymore. I want you"

"LETS GO!" Kai shouted and pushed Makito away with all strength he have left. Makito looked at him in shock and Kai took benefit of that to run out.

_God! Our relationship can't be the same like before anymore._

Luckily for Kai, he and Makito can't have time to worry about what just happened because as soon as he came back to their seat, Kai stunned for what he saw

"Kouta, what are you doing here?"

"Why everybody just keep asking me that question?" Kuota frowned "Today is Sunday, what do you think I'm doing?"

"But don't you have a practice with Tsubasa today, he said that you'll have a battle next week"

"No, not at all. I don't have any battle this month"

"WHAT?"

(Tsubasa)

"MagiYellow, you come here alone" Wolzard asked supprisedly when Tsubasa landed before him.

"Yes, so what?"

"Don't you think you're a little overconfident? Our monster, Raiya, is not a weak one. And you think you can win him all by yourself"

"I can destroy that Raiya because I'm fighting alone. So just call that monster out and I'll show you my power"

"Serve yourself. Uru Uruu Zazadoo"

_Aniki…Hou-nee…Ura-nee…Kai…Hikaru_

…

…_Farewell…_

(Hikaru and others Ozus)

"Man-chan, Where is Tsubasa?"

"Tsubasa…Tsubasa…he…"

"WHERE?" Kai shouted in the MagiPhone

"He's going to fight with Raiya all by himself"

"How can he beat that thing? There's no way…" Hikaru stopped by a thought ran through his mind

"Oh no! Tsubasa's going to use the Purify spell"

"What? No! We have to stop him! Man-chan give me the location of Tsubasa now" Makito snatch the MagiPhone from Houka's hand

"He's North-West from where you guys are standing"

_Hikaru…_

_Farewell…_

"Tsubasa!"

"Sensei, are you ok?"

"No, I just…Lets go now! I have a bad feeling" Hikaru said as calling his MagiCarpet. They then flew to Tsubasa's location. Meanwhile,

SLASH!

"MagiYellow, you look so pathetic now" Wolzard said after one Raiya has knocked Tsubasa down on the ground.

"I will definately destroy all of you Infershia" Tsubasa stood up, rage filling his eyes.

"Can you tell me how can you win all hundreds of Raiya at the same time?" Wolzard gave out a laughed. But Tsubasa soon stopped his 'happy' time

"Spirits of light, I summon thee

Fill my heart with thee power

I sacrifice my life for you

Please help me to destroy the darkness…"

"MagiYellow, What are you planing to do?" Wolzard said, a little fear got into his voice.

"Can't you see that for yourself Wolzard? I'm using Purify spell"

"But that will kill you"

"I don't care, I will do anything to defeat Infershia" Tsubasa shouted and keep on casting the spell

"Take my soul as a contract

To open the gate of Heaven

Purify the world with God's aura

Purify mahou. Magii Magika Goldero…"

"Stop it Tsubasa!" Hikaru and the Ozus got there just in time before Tsubasa finish the spell but…

"Arzaa Magika" Tsubasa casted another spell to prevent the Ozus to move any closer.

"Jii-nii stop! You will die for that spell" Kai shouted as trying to break the spell Tsubasa just made.

"I know…But I'm not regret for that"

"Tsubasa! You don't have to sacrifice like that! We can beat that Beast if we combine our power" Makito tried to calm Tsubasa down but it's useless

"Aniki, there's no way we can beat it. I have to do this or this world will be destroy. I'm sorry"

"Tsubasa-chan" Houka cried out "We can't lose you Tsubasa, we lost Kaa-san already, we can't stand losing one more person in our family anymore"

"Hou-nee, I don't want to lose you guys too. That's why I'm doing this. Or I die or this world die. I don't think that's a hard question right?" Tsubasa smiled and said gently to his siblings

"Everyone…it's time for me to go now so…

…Farewell…

Magii Magika Goldero Inga Gareda Guurudo!"

Tsubasa's body glow shiny right after he finished the spell. That aura got stronger and stronger until everything bathed in its light. All hundreds of Raiya vanished as soon as the light touch them, even Wolzard have to fly away to hide from the spell. Everthing is destroyed by its power. And after glowing a big area, the light disappeared and leaving nothing left except of Tsubasa, standing there without saying anything. The Ozus thought he still alive, but they're wrong. The spell that he casted on them was automatically unlocked, which mean Tsubasa has gone…forever.

"Tsubasa!" Hikaru ran to him and hugged him close to his arms, tears brimming his eyes "Tsubasa! Please don't go! I don't want to lose you"

"Shine…I'm sorry. Can you forgive me Shine?" Tsubasa smiled, his body started to vanished into sparkles.

"No Tsubasa! I won't let you go! Please stay with me" Hikaru cried out, tried to keep Tsubasa's body from disappearing by hugged him stronger.

"Shine…If there's a chance we can meet again, I'll always love you…always" Tsubasa gave him a strong, deep kiss before his body bursted into peaces of light and vanished away.

"TSUBASA!"

_Shine…If we can meet again…I will always love you_

_Always…_

This is the end of our story! Hi hi, just joking. This is not the end yet so don't worry ok? How do you think about this chap? Give me some reviews please! Thanks for watching. Chap 9 is coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, Tsubasa is no longer on Surface world now, and the Ozus especially Hikaru are in depressed time. Chap 9 will be sad and heart-break, but I hope you guys still love it (^-^).

**Chap 9: ****TSUBASA…**

*Flashback*

"_When I close my eyes, you won't do anything stupid like yesterday, will you?"_

"_Don't worry, I won't do a thing"_

…

"_Why do thought about me when we entered the Maruyonde world?"_

"_You said that we need to think about the place we love most so I…"_

…

"_So you're expecting I'll abadone my family to live with you_

_*smile*_

"_I don't think you're that much high-price sensei"_

…

"_Hatchoo!"_

"_Are you okay Tsubasa?"_

"_I'm a little cold"_

"_Here…Better?"_

"_Sensei…"_

"_Tsubasa, I'm your lover now, why you still keep calling me 'sensei'?"_

"_Cause I want so"_

…

"_You did call me Shine. Thanks __Tsubasa__"_

"_Enjoy it when you can I will never use that name again"_

"_We'll see about that"_

…

"_Tsubasa!"_

"_Tsubasa! Please don't go! I don't want to lose you"_

"_Shine…I'm sorry. Can you forgive me Shine?"_

"_No Tsubasa! I won't let you go! Please stay with me"_

"_Shine…If there's a chance we can meet again, I'll always love you…"_

…

_Always…_

"TSUBASA!" Hikaru's eyes snapped open, he gasped harshly as sitting up. The atmostphere around him is heavy and hazy which make he couldn't determine what is reality and what is illusion. He dashed to the Magic room with a hope that everything he saw is just a dream. A nightmare. He hoped to see Tsubasa making potion in the magic room now when others curiously asking him what it is. He hoped that Tsubasa is still here…

"Tsubasa!" Hikaru yelled as soon as he entered the room

"Tsubasa! Where are you? Tsubasa!"

"Sensei, calm down. He's gone" Makito and Kai tried to stop his rage. They then somehow managed to make Hikaru sit down and Houka gave him a glass of water

"Sensei, I know this's hard to take, but Tsubasa dead and you saw that too, right?" Urara said softly when patting on Hikaru's shoulder but he snapped out again and stood up quickly

"No! You're lying. He's not dead yet. This is all a lie, Tsubasa! Get down here! Don't joke anymore! This is not funny at all!"

"SENSEI! JII-NII IS GONE! HE VANISHED IN YOUR ARM! WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE IT?" Kai shouted into Hikaru's face and he froze looking at Kai. This time, reality came back to him. He remembered it now. Tsubasa used the Purify spell to defeat Raiya, and as a cost for that, he bursted into light and…and… No!…This can't be true. This is a lie. Hikaru kneed down, his face burried in his hands and tears streaming from his eyes… This is all a lie…

"Hikaru, calm down. I'm sure Tsubasa on heaven never want to see you suffer like this" Houka said as holding Hikaru's body up and he followed Houka's force but then a thought ran through his mind.

"Heaven? You're a genius Houka. Magiel will have some way to bring Tsubasa back"

"No, she can't" a new voice supprisingly appear behind him. Hikaru turned back and realized who is it, Lunagel.

"Lunagel, what are you doing here?"

"I just came here 1 hour ago." Lunagel said softly, she don't want to hurt Hikaru anymore, the death of MagiYellow has damaged his heart enough.

"But…why can't Magiel reborn him? He has sacrificed his life for the Surface world, isn't that enough?"

"We did know that, and Magiel want to help Tsubasa too. But the point is…" Lunagel took a deep breath before continue "Tsubasa's soul is not exist anymore, not even in The Garden Of Spirit, something or someone has taken his soul away…and without his soul, Tsubasa can't be revive"

Lunagel tried her best to minimize the painful of her information, but Hikaru still strongly shocked for it. He threw himself back on the chair, tears kept brimming his eyes and the next thing Hikaru knew is everything started to get darker…darker…until he fainted away.

***Blank***

"_**Hey…"**_

"_**Hmm…?"**_

"_**Seriously. How long do you plan to sleep here?"**_

"_**Huh? Where am I? Am I already dead? This is hell right?"**_

"_**Do I looked like Hades to you? No! You're in my world, you now is my student"**_

"_**What…"**_

"_**Don't you remember? You're the chosen one…"**_

"_**But who are you?"**_

"_**Cosmogel"**_

***Blank***

"Makito-san…" Mandora boys slowly went close to Makito and whispered "There's something I want to give you. It's from Tsubasa-chan"

"What is it?" Makito immediately paid attention to Man-chan, who is holding a disk with a peace of cake on it, Mandora then answered "Tsubasa-chan made this before he went to fight with Raiya. He said today is Bragel and Miyuki's first-met day"

"…"

"OH MY GOD! HOW CAN WE FORGET SUCH A DAY? THIS ALSO IS MOST KAA-SAN'S FAVORITE DAY" Makito snapped out, he felt angry at himself for forgetting this celebration.

"Yeah I knew that. Tsubasa told me. Well, that's why he want me to give you this" Mandora smiled slightly and gave Makito the piece of chocolate cake. Makito's eyes widen as he took the disk from Mandora

"This is…"

"Tsubasa's last piece…" Mandora said sadly "He didn't eat his last one. He said he want to keep it to you, he want you to remember about the happiness of this day"

Makito looked at Mandora then looked down at the cake. Slowly he took a small piece of it into his mouth. It's sweet, soft and warm. Tears brimmed Makito's eyes as his memory came back to him

*Flashback*

"Kaa-san why must you sprinkle pepper powder on the cake, it's spicy?" the young Makito frowned as taking one more glass of water to drink

"But the last piece we shared together is sweet right?" Miyuki smiled and rubbing his hair

"Yeah, but it's not enough to make me feel less spicy"

"It's alright Makito-chan, you can take mine" the young Tsubasa smiled and pass the disk to him. Makito smiled back at his brother

"Thanks Tsubasa, you're so kind. But we can share it together" He then sliced the cake into two

"So you can't eat spicy thing?" Tsubasa asked when eating his piece of cake.

"Yeah, I'm really hate spicy thing, that why I prefer eating vegetable"

"Then I promise I'll keep my last piece of cake to you every year on this day"

"…"

"…Thanks Tsubasa"

*End of flashback*

"Tsubasa…you still remember the promise you made to me that day? I'm…I'm not worthy for it. I'm not a good Aniki for you at all…" Makito burried his face by his hands, he don't want Mandora see the tears streaming down from his eyes.

_Tsubasa…_

…_I'm sorry_

***blank***

"_**Do you really want to do this?"**_

"_**Yeah, I think so…"**_

"_**Why? Why don't you want to remember about them? Didn't you die for them before?"**_

"_**But for me now they're just a painful memory, and I don't think I need it anymore. Besides I have to forget about them if I want to follow you as your student right?"**_

"_**I knew that. I'm just a little curious that's all"**_

"_**Curious about what?"**_

"_**You said that you want to forget them but your heart still contain so much feelings for them. Somehow that feelings of you create a strong barrier preventing me from erase their image out of your mind, and to be honest I never see anything that strong before"**_

***blank***

"Jii-nii…" Kai were sitting in Tsubasa's room with his eyes soaked in tears. He missed Tsubasa so much. Even that they always fight with each other, but Kai have his own sacred place for Tsubasa in his heart, with him his Jii-nii is a hero. That's why he always try his best to impress him. But the more he tried the more Tsubasa left him behind further. Tsubasa always be the best in everything… in school, in sport, in social life and even in magic.

_God damn it! Jii-nii, even after you dead, I still can't do anything to make you proud of me._

"Jii-nii…" Kai sobbed slightly while skipping through Tsubasa's bookshelf. Tsubasa always keep his books clean, new and shiny, that's what Kai admire about him, he can't even do his own laundry without destroy something in the house. But he promised to himself he won't mess up this time at least it's the last thing he can do to Tsubasa.

"Jii-nii, let's me clean your bookshelf for you. OK?" Kai smiled while tears still brimming in his eyes. He then took each book out to clean just like Tsubasa did before, it was then…

"Uhmm…what's this?" Kai wondered as pulling out a strange book that be hidden carefully in the bookshelf. His eyes widen for what he saw next, it's Tsubasa's diary, which contains all of their memories. Kai knew it's wrong to read someone diary, especially when this diary belongs to his Jii-nii, but Kai did hope that somehow through this diary, he can see Tsubasa again…even if it's just an illusion.

_25/4 Aniki have a great harvest today, and for celebrating that, he made us eat Aniki's salad hold day long. God, it's disgusting…_

_But when I saw Makito smiled like that, maybe one more Aniki's salad is still good._

"That's totally Jii-nii" Kai unpurposedly grinned then he read to Houka's

_19/7 Hou-nee got into trouble today. I knew that she's a naïve person but I still can't believe there's a kine of person that be turned into a vampire without knowing it. Luckily in the end, she turned back to normal…and the good part is I learnt from Houka…her determined pose._

"Jii-nii did worry a lot that time huh?" Kai shivered when he remembered about Houka's vampire form. Shaked it off he continued

_23/8 Ura-nee bought a new skirt today, well, I think it's fit her, but Hou-nee keep saying that it's too long for Ura-nee. Am I old-fashioned?_

Kai smiled slightly and read to the part with his name on it. "Here go the insult" he sighed and with a deep breath gathering his courage, Kai started to read what Tsubasa think about him.

_31/8 Kai won a soccer cup today. It's not a wrong thing for him to be happy about it. But the way he acted make me felt like I'm talking with a real penguin. Such a dumbass!_

"God! That's hurt Tsu-nii" Kai grumbled but he soon shocked for what he read next

_Anyway that's a great game though! Kai's team played really great under his lead. Maybe I'll never tell him this but I'm really proud of you Kai._

"Jii-nii…"

_Just keep doing your best Kai. I'll always support you._

***Blank***

"_**What is that guy in your memory?"**_

"_**He's my lover"**_

"_**Funny. You did say to him before you vanish away that you will always love him right?"**_

"_**Yeah, I did"**_

"_**And now you want to forget about him too. You supprised me a lot do you know that?"**_

"_**If our destiny is to be with each other, then I'm sure whatever happen I'll forever in love with him"**_

***Blank***

"Tsubasa-chan…" Houka sobbed when Urara rearranged Tsubasa's stuff, he has a habit collecting anything relates to the moment that he like. That was why Tsubasa had a big box to keep all of his stuff.

"Hou-nee…Do you remember this?" Urara asked softly as taking out a small hand-make cup

"This…this is the cup we make for Tsubasa when he won his first Boxing match" Houka smiled, picking the cup up with all love and respect, the cup is shiny like a new one, that must mean Tsubasa clean it everyday.

"Tsubasa…we gave you this cup 11 years ago and you still keep it. That's amazing!" Urara cried like a baby, she can't take the truth that they didn't have anything belongs to Tsubasa, when he kept all of their gift to him, clean and tidy.

"Urara-chan…I think…well, you know…I think we should keep his stuff in our house"

"Why?" Urara answered rudely, this is strange for someone like her, but Houka's too sad to realize it.

"I…I don't want to lose him, I want to keep his memory in our house, at least that the only thing we can do for him"

"But I don't want to see any of this thing again" Now this pissed Houka off

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN? IT'S BELONG TO TSUBASA, YOUR BROTHER AND THAT'S HOW YOU TREAT WITH THEM" Houka yelled with all air in her lungs and Urara yelled back

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO KEEP THEM TOO? DON'T YOU THINK THAT LOSING TSUBASA ALSO BREAK MY HEART JUST LIKE YOU? BUT YOU MUST KNOW THAT EVERYTIME I LOOK AT HIS STUFF…I…I…" her voice got lower and lower, until it turned into a cry and this make Houka scared like hell.

"Sorry, Urara. I don't mean to yell at you. I just…"

"It's okay Houka-nee-chan, it's my fault too. But if I keep looking at Tsubasa's stuff, I can't stop myself from crying. I missed him, Houka-chan. He always be a nice brother to me, he always support me when I have bad time, he always protect me like Otou-san, that's why I…I can't…"

"Urara-chan, we all have that same feeling, but instead of trying to hide away from it I think you should face with it, just like what Kaa-san used to say, remember. Be courageous!"

"_Ura-nee, be courageous!"_

_Tsubasa…_

***Blank***

"_**Are you ready?"**_

"_**Yes, I'm ready now. Just do it"**_

"_**You will regret for this"**_

"_**I met them in this life is too enough. In my next life, all I wish is I don't have to meet them again…"**_

"…"

"_**So that my life could be better"**_

"_**If you keep insist like that, then here I go…**_

_**Goolu Uraa Zazado Magii Halo Magiika"**_

***Blank***

"Tsubasa…"

_Hikaru! I love you!_

Tsubasa…what must I do to get you back?…That should be me who taken your place…I'm Sungel, I'm a better one to use Purify spell…I should have used it…so that you can live…

"_Shine…just go, don't worry for me. Have fun ok?"_

"_Shine…I'm gonna miss you"_

…So you have plan to die from the first start?... But why? Why must you do that to me?…Didn't I always tell you that I can't live without you Tsubasa? Why you still leave me?

_Hikaru-sensei…I love you from the first day we met_

Die…why he have to die? Why a person like Tsubasa have to die?…Vanish…he vanished in my arms, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. God…I'm not worthy to be a Heavenly Saint at all.

"_If there's a chance we can meet again…I'll always love you…always"_

Tsubasa…Will I meet you again?

***Blank***

"_**How do you feel? Better now?"**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_**Cosmogel"**_

"_**Who…who am I?"**_

"_**I'll tell you later, but I have something to ask you first. Do you have anyone that you remember? Anyone that you love or have feelings for them? Anyone special in your memory?"**_

"…"

_**  
"…No"**_

That's the chap 9! I don't think I did my best in this chap. Anyway, please give me some review. I really need it. And thanks for watching!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10: TSUBASA?**

_Shine…I love you…_

…_Always…_

…_Always…_

"Tsubasa!"

Hikaru's eyes snapped open, his head hurts like hell. Ever since Tsubasa's death, he can't have a nice sleep without dreaming about him. The worst thing is this not only hurt his heart but also damaged strongly to his power. As a Sungel he have a duty to keep the sun always shine and bright, but lately it barely doesn't light anymore and the hold Surface world was drowned in darkness all the time. Peoples started to think this is the end of the world, but it's all because of him. Luckily, Magiel, Lunagel and even the Ozus didn't blame him for this, they only hoped that he can get over this and bring back the light to earth soon but…

_Tsubasa…How can I ever shine again without you?_

_Sensei…shine…_

_Everything surround me now is so cold and dark. Tsubasa, please come back to me. I miss you a lot. I miss your smile, your eyes, the way you talk to me, the warm of your body_

_Tsubasa…I…I…_

_I need you._

_Shine…if there's a chance we can meet again…I will always love you…Always…_

_Tsubasa…_

"Uhm…Sensei…Breakfast is ready so if you want to join us then…" Urara's timidly voice dragged Hikaru out of his thought

"Thanks. I'll be there in just a minute"

After some personal hygiene thing, Hikaru came down and join to the breakfast with the Ozus, but after Tsubasa dead, the morning time wasn't happy like before anymore, actually this looked more like a funeral.

"…Ohaiyou" Hikaru said softly and took his seat, Makito smiled as reply and pass him a dish of food, Houka and Kai don't even bother to answer, they're too sad to realize Hikaru's appearance. They then started their quiet breakfast.

"What is your plan today Houka-chan?" Urara managed to ask something to destroy the silent and heavy atmostphere

"I have a model photograph today"

"What about you Kai-chan?"

"Uhm…I have a soccer's training game…"

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PLAYING SOCCER NOW HUH KAI?" Makito snapped out yelling at Kai but he soon shouted back at him too

"SO WHAT? I WANT TO DO SOMETHING CAN MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH THAT? WHY DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HOUKA? SHE GO TO A MODEL PHOTOGRAPH TOO"

"HEY! DON'T BRING ME TO YOUR FIGHT, I HAVE A JOB TO KEEP"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP" Hikaru stood up and yelled seriously and waited after they all calmed down, he continued "Tsubasa wouldn't want us to stay here and fight with each others like this, he's not gonna risk his life for someone who don't value it, so can you guys please stay calm and try to have a happy breakfast together?"

"…Sorry…sensei. We didn't mean to fight, it just…" Houka whispered as tears started to stream down her cheek, Makito then patted on Houka's shoulder to give her a little comfort

"I know what you guys are feeling, I have the same emotion too, even worse than you guys. But I'm sure that we can get through this together…"

Ring…ring…ring…ring…

Ring…ring…ring…ring…

5 minutes…10 minutes…15 minutes…

"…De…De gozarimasu desu…There's Infershia signal…" Mandora boy said timidly but Kai just sighed as reply

"Is there a problem? I don't think we need to care about that anyway. Without Tsubasa, we can't become MagiKing so there's no chance we can win those monster if they turn into giant, and I'm sure Meemy know that too"

"Yeah…Kai's right, there's nothing we can do now" Makito smiled slightly and keep eating his breakfast

"What…What are you guys thinking? Where is your courage De gozarimasu desu? This is not the Magirangers that I knew?" Mandora almost cried out, Urara picked him up with a smile.

"Sorry, Man-chan. But we are not the Magirangers that you knew anymore, especially when we lost Tsubasa. In addition, none of us can or want to fight now. As you can see, Hikaru can't control the sunlight lately, Kai and Houka barely lost their special power, Makito can't connect with plants anymore and I just can't control water's flow by my mind like before" Urara sighed slightly and continued "How can we fight those Hades Beast with a power like that?"

"Tsubasa have satisfied his life to protect this world, to protect all of you…" this time Mandora did snap out "AND THIS IS HOW YOU RETURN HIM? THIS IS HOW YOU SHOW THAT YOU WORTHY FOR YOU BROTHER? If you truly love him, then you must protect what he have died for. Do you know what Tsubasa will do if he's in the case like this?" Mandora looked deeply at them and said proudly "He'll destroy all those Infershia to take revenge for his siblings"

"But we are not him, Man-chan" Houka hide her face behinh her hands and cried "We don't know what to do now. Tsubasa have dead and how can we fight without one losing like this?"

"…" the hold room turned silent again, Mandora knew he has to do something about this so…

"…De gozarimasu desu…there is something Tsubasa-chan have said before he went to the fight…"

"What is that?" all the Ozus started to get their attention on Mandora

"I asked why he didn't tell you guys about his feelings that he miss Miyuki a lot and this is how he answered me…" Mandora took a deep breath then continued _"Can't you see Man-chan? They have overcame the sadness of losing Kaa-san and somehow managed to live without her. Sometime I'm not sure if I should tell them or not, but after look at them happy like that, I know it will be a sin for me to bring it up now. I better take this painful all by myself"_

"He…he did say that?"

"Uhm…that's why I want you to take revenge for him, Tsubasa have taken too much painful in his life and I want at least after he dead we can do something to make him happy…"

The Ozus stunned looking at the plant then looked back at each others, what Tsubasa has said that day came back to them.

_I don't want to lose you guys. That's why I'm doing this. Or I die or this world die. I don't think that's a hard question right?_

"Man-chan was right" Makito stood up with enthusiasm "We can't just stay here and do nothing, we have to protect this world as Otou-san and Okaa-san's dead dream, not only that, now we have Tsubasa to take revenge for right?"

"You're right Aniki" Kai stood up too "I'll fight whatever the cost is. I won't waste the life that Tsubasa has given to us, right Hou-nee, Ura-nee?"

"Uhm…" Houka and Urara smiled as reply "We think so too. Hikaru-sensei, what about you?"

"I'm still depressed about Tsubasa's death, but after looked at you guy's enthusiasm, I think that I'm being left behind so…I'll fight too"

"Good! Then let's go Mahou Sentai, Magirangers!"

_Tsubasa…please forgive me…but I have to protect this world…Fight with me this time ok?_

Meanwhile in Infershia,

"Meemy-sama, I still don't understand why you sent to the Surface world such a weak monster, it gonna be defeated easily" Vancuria asked in sudden

"I have my own idea. This monster is just a bait to get a bigger fish, all you need to do is spying on the Magicians and give me all the news about them"

After Vancuria (angrily) flew away, Wolzard came out from the shadow

"Are you sure this plan gonna work?"

"Don't worry, with N Ma's power, we can create a new Hades God to destroy all the Surface world, and if lucky even Magitopia too"

"But when will that God appear?"

"Just wait a little, he will come soon" Wolzard said once more and then silently walked back to his place, leaving Meemy with his own thought.

Back to our Ozus,

"Houka-chan, the MagiBall!" Kai said as trying to dodge the monster's attack. They have already tranformed to Majin.

"Okay! Maagi Gii Magiiro" Houka turned herself into a big pink ball (not pin-ball) and Makito smashed the ball to Urara, she then used her fish-tail to pass it's to Hikaru and with a punch, Hikaru throw the ball to Kai

"Majin Shoot" Kai shouted and jump up to the sky, and used his special spin kick to turned Houka into a huge fireball crashed on the Hades Beast, who bursted into pieces right after the attack.

"Checkmate…" Kai grinned and then hugged his siblings close "We did it! We won!"

"Really! This is great huh? We…" the Ozus shut their mouth suddenly, which made Hikaru have to ask

"What's the problem? Why do you guys all face down like that?"

"Well…" Urara smiled slightly and said "We just feel missing something, if Tsubasa's still here, he would shouted at us for being too happy, but…"

"Let's just turn back and go home" Houka said as turning back to her normal form, others followed her action. Hikaru looked at them and sighed

"You guys go home first, I want to go out for a while…" He said sadly and flew away on his MagiCarpet. He wanted to come back to where he and Tsubasa have their first date-Diamond Plaza.

_Tsubasa…This is the first place we date, do you remember?_

_*Flashback*_

_Sensei…Do you like shrine?…Hahaha, you don't seem want to eat them_

_Hey, it's not my fault if I can't eat shrine_

_Okay, okay, I won't say anything about this, but if you don't like shrine then let call another meal ok?_

_But don't you like shrine?_

_Yeah…but I care more about you sensei_

_Tsubasa…_

*end of flashback*

Memories of the date keep flashing upon Hikaru and this make him hurt so bad. Hikaru wanted to cry so much, but he just can't, he cried too much lately and just like all of his tears have dried out. After 5 minutes flying, Hikaru has finally arrived. The plaza didn't change anything at all, but this time, he entered it alone.

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?"

"Uhm…No, thanks. I'm just finding if there's anything I need to buy" Hikaru smiled to the manager and continued skipping through whatever that's on the shelf, he did remember about something that Tsubasa has said to him that day

_Sensei, this necklace looks lovely right?_

_Really? Don't you think it's quite feminine for you_

_Well…yeah…but I think if you like it then I'll buy it…you know…_

_You mean you want to satisfy me?_

_Sensei!…Well…a little…_

_Tsubasa…You know, you're blushing quite hard_

_I did? It's sensei's fault, stop teasing me will you?_

_I didn't say I don't like it right? If you're not too embarrassed, I'm already kiss you._

_Sensei…uhm…I promise…_

_What?_

_There's one day I'll let you kiss me at the public._

Tsubasa…do you remember that promise you made to me. Well, I don't think I have anymore chance to kiss you now, but at least I can do something to satisfy you…

"How much is this necklace?"

"Let me see…it's 25000 yen. Do you need a wrap up?"

"No thanks, just give me a…well, you know…box to keep it"

"You mean the jewelry case? Yeah, of course…uhm…you seem quite new with these thing right?"

"Yeah, I never buy jewelry before" Hikaru smiled slightly, if Tsubasa was here, he already help him out.

"Here is it. Do you buy it for your lover? It's the guy with you last week right?"

"How…Why…You remember us?"

"Yeah, actually all Plaza's staffs have been talking about you two everyday. Some guys seem to be jealous with you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they said that you have stolen the most beautiful girl in this world. I guess they didn't know he's actually a guy right?"

"Yeah, he's a guy. The best guy I ever met in my life" Hikaru smiled one more then said goodbye to the talkative seller

_Hihi, if Tsubasa was here, he'll be so mad to hear that. I can't believe there's someone who can think that Tsubasa is a girl. What a shock!_

CRASH!

"AWW…What your road will you?"

"…Sorry…"

_Wait that voice…_

"TSUBASA?!"

I really need some advice, so please give me your reviews. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for watching, chap 11 will come soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11: WHO ARE YOU???!!!

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Is that you? Talk to me! Is that you Tsubasa? How can you survive? Talk to me!" Hikaru shouted and shaked the boy roughly like he's a doll or something.

"I…I don't know you" the boy replied in fear, his hands pushed on Hikaru's chest and try to find the way out, but the more he tried, the more Hikaru didn't let him.

"Tsubasa! Don't you remember me? I'm Hikaru, your sensei!"

"I'm not your Tsubasa. Lets me go!"

"Tsubasa!"

"I said I'm not…BANG!" well, they end up with a beautiful view, the boy punch Hikaru and almost throw him out of the stair

"I'm sorry, forgive me, I didn't do that on purpose" the boy apologised harshly then help Hikaru up, but then he flipped and Hikaru fell onto his body and…

Kiss!

"…" the boy stunned looking at Hikaru and Hikaru gazed back. They stunned looking at each others for like…hours, then…

"I…I have to go…" the boy apologised one more and ran away, Hikaru reached his hands to grap him back to too late, he then drown back to his thought

_That punch he just gave me, rudely and uncontrolable, but strong and fast just like Meteorite Punch that Tsubasa has created, and that kiss is just so…_

…

…_He must be Tsubasa, but why he keep deny that he's not, what is happening anyway? I did see Tsubasa vanished right in front of my eyes, how can he appear here…_

Ring…ring…ring…

"hello?"

"I'm Hikaru, no time to talk, you guys come here right away, and I mean RIGHT AWAY!" Hikaru shouted into the phone then chase after the boy

"Hey, please stop! I want to talk with you"

"Please stop after me! I don't know anyone name Tsubasa, you got the wrong person"

"If you are not Tsubasa then it's okay, I just want to talk with you so stop please" Hikaru yelled as jumping up to catch the boy, the rolled down all the way to the corner of the road

"Please, I just want to talk with you"

"What now?"

"Can you tell me what your name?"

"…"

"well?"

"…I don't know…"

"Huh?"

_He's having a amnesia??!!_

***Blank***

"**The new Hades god's reborn is coming near, we can't let this chance fly away"**

"**Don't worry Meemy-sama, we got everything under control"**

"**What about those Magirangers?"**

"**Wolzard, didn't say that you'll take care them all by yourself, make sure they won't get in our way this time"**

"**Don't talk like you're my boss, remember this, after that boss reborn, he will ruled the Infershia under N Ma's words"**

"**Then you'll be forgotten just like me, don't you scare?"**

"**So what? If he can lead us to victory than I can do anything to protect him"**

"**This is the first time you sound that much sweet Wolzard, don't tell me that you have already fallen in love with that god"**

"**Stop joking around, do your own job Meemy"**

***Blank***

"You're saying…he's Tsubasa? Are you sure sensei?" Kai asked with suspection fill in his tone. For now, Hikaru has somehow brought the strange boy back to their house, and others are checking on him. Even that they don't believe in this thing but they still have to agreed that the boy has a same face like Tsubasa but…

"We did saw him vanish so how can he's here?" Makito yelled in angry, all of his rage gain in his head recently was taken this chance to rise up at the same time.

"Calm down Makito, I can say sure with you he's Tsubasa" Hikaru said quickly to stop Kai's mouth before he can say anything to worsen the conversation.

"How?"

"I just know, if you don't believe me then just go check for yourself"

"Ok, I'm having a same thought, let see…What is the most thing Tsubasa hate" Urara asked with a smirk on her face and others soon realized what she was trying to say about

"GINGER!" the Ozus answered

So basically this is what happened, the Ozus surrounded the boy with a evil smirk on their face, each of them have themselves a ginger in their hand and they chase the boy, forcing him to eat it. The boy got frekin' scared of that and run away from them, the chasing start and the boy have no where to hide, so he ran to Hikaru, the first man he met that care about him, but Mandora and Smoky came out from nowhere, tripped him down to the floor, well that's part of Ozus plan, they knew the boy will ran away. Unluckily, Kai, kinda, forget about that plan so he ran right into the trap and then fall along with the boy, but he fall onto Hikaru and…

KISS…AGAIN (Seriously! Hikaru's a very lucky guy, he was accidently kissed by two aka boy in one day)

"…"

"…"

"Sensei! How long you guys want to stay in that position?" Makito yelled as pulling Kai out who has now turned totally reddish, Hikaru had nothing more to say than just smiled and hoping that Makito won't kill him for kissing his brother (^^)

"LETS GO OF ME" the boy's voice make the guys have to look for it, Houka and Mandora has somehow bind the boy to the chair and Urara was trying to make the boy eat the ginger, well, since he has an amnesia, he don't know what is it, the only thing he know is he shouldn't eat it. And he was right!

SPIT! "What is that dicussing thing?" he yelled as soon as he has spitted all of the ginger out, Houka and Urara almost bursted to laugh for that scene, but they managed to stop it.

"Okay, he hates it for sure. Maybe he really is our Tsubasa"

"Didn't I tell you that?"

"But not for sure, maybe it's just coincident"

"Why you just have to be so stubborn like that Makito? He has everything like Tsubasa, even the ginger-hate, too. How can't such a coincident exist?"

"Well…maybe…"

"Sungel" a soft voice suddenly appeared after them and the Ozus was dragged out of their thought to look at the intruder(^^). It's Rin.

"What happened, Lunagel?" Hikaru asked her but she only silent and use her magic to carry him to another dimension

"Sorry for this but I want to talk with you in private"

"Is there something happened?"

"Yeah, and it's very strange too. It just happen yesterday, when Magiel go to the Garden of Spirit to find Tsubasa's soul one more time, and…" Lunagel sighed slightly and continued "The hold place was destroy badly, all the souls at there were drained away. Basically, the Garden of Spirit doesn't exist any more"

"Infershia?"

"No idea, but at the same time in Magitopia, I sensed a great power appear on Surface world, I can't locate it nor identify. It's the strongest power I have ever seen, even stronger than Magiel and N Ma."

"Is it dark power?"

"I don't know, it contained at the same time both dark and light in it. That why Magiel send me here to tell you about this information, she want you to get ready for whatever gonna happen"

"What about the Ozus? Should I tell them?"

"Your choice. But I think you shouldn't, they're still in depress about Tsubasa's death so their magic is damaged badly, they can fight right now"

"I can see it too"

"Just for now, you have to do this all along. I have to come back to Magitopia now"

"Uhm…send my "hi" to Magiel"

"I will"

"And one more thing Sungel"

"Yes?"

"I know, deep in my heart, Tsubasa will forever love you"

"…"

"…Thanks Lunagel"

Pheewwww! Well, that's the end of chap 11, sorry for take so long to update this one, but I have too much thing to do lately! Anyway, I'm hoping to see your review for this one. PLEASE!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

SOOOOO SOOORRRRYYYY for taking so long to update this one! But I'm having too much school's thing this moment. Well, anyway this is chap 12 and I'll try to finish chap 13 as soon as I can (I hope).

Chap 12: MEMORIES?

"Don't you remember this Tsubasa? This is the first day you got into the boxing's team" Makito show the photos to the boy, hoping somehow that will make him remember, but…

"I already said I'm not Tsubasa, and trust me, there's no way I'm that little boy. So please stop chasing me around this place can't you?" the boy yelled while trying to get away from Makito. Kai and Houka sighed when they saw that view, just like Tsubasa was right there but they can't talk to him.

"Wait don't go outside" Hikaru shouted when the boy open the door and ran outside of the magic room. Others soon ran after him. But when they got to the main room, a very strange view waiting there for them.

_Holy holy night, Holy holy light_

_Sora no ai wa_

_Kimi dake wo shinji_

_Inoru koto tada inoru koto_

_Soshite kimi wa umareta_

_Tooku hoshi wa matataku_

_Hikari no yukue_

_Shirube wo motomete_

_Holy holy night, Holy holy light_

_Sora no negai_

_Kimi dake wo mitsume_

_Mamoru koto tada mamoru koto_

_Itsu ka kimi ga naite mo_

_Towa ni koko ni iru kara_

_Kokoro no izumi ni_

_Nozomi wo tataete_

_Holy holy night, Holy holy light_

_Hajimaru uta_

_Kimi dake wo shinji_

_Inoru kara tada inoru kara_

_Holy holy night, Holy holy light_

_Sora no ai wa_

_Kimi dake wo shinji_

_Inoru koto tada inoru koto_

"The tranquility of heaven" Urara breathed out, the boy was supprised and almost fell the crystal figurine. He then muttered in fear

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take you stuff, it just…"

"It's okay, we not gonna hurt you. Don't worry"

"What did you feel when you listen to that song?" Makito asked suddenly with a very, very deep tone

"What…? I don't know. I think…it's just so…familiar, and some how when I listen to it I feel very calm and peaceful, and I found…I found…love…" the boy caringly looked at the figerine

"How many people we know feel like that when hearing that song?" Houka smiled softly

"Just Tsubasa" others answered at the same time. They feel like wind whistle in there heart, this is the first time they say sure that the boy in front of them is Tsubasa.

"Sorry…I think…I have to go now" The boy said timidely, breaking the silent atmostphere then quickly dashed out the door, but Hikaru stopped him without any endeavour, he then asked with a serious voice

"Do you know where to go if you leave us, do you have any home to come back?"

"Home?"

"It's the place where you always can return" Houka answered simply, well, she knew even if she said something bigger, the reply will still be…

"I don't have any home then"

"So where do you plan to go?" Hikaru continued

"…I…don't…know" the boy looked down to his feet. Until now he realized that he know nothing about himself. What is his name? Where is he come from? What kind of person he is?...He thought tears were starting to brim down from his eyes, others pitifully looked at him and…

"If you want you can stay with us" Hikaru patted on the boy's head. And how amazingly, before everyone's widen eyes, the boy unpurposedly leaned back to Hikaru's touch, even he was shocked for his action, he quickly stepped back

"So…sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay" Hikaru smiled happily and give the boy a deep hug "Now we're family and we'll try our best to take back your memories"

"Thanks…" the boy blushed reddish but he didn't resist Hikaru's hug, instead of that, he smiled slightly and returned the hug.

"But first we have to find a name for you"

"What are you doing sensei? We have to remind him he's Tsubasa" Urara whispered seriously

"I know, but just right now, for him not to run away, lets just give some name else ok?"

"The sky…" the boy slowly said

"What?" others frowned at him, but he didn't show any fer this time, in fact, he didn't even look at them, he was gazing at the beautiful, high sky

"You like the sky?"

"Uhm…It's crytal clear and somehow so…I don't know…haunted"

"Then we will name you Sora ok?"

"Sora?"

"Uhm, Sora"

"Sora…Sora…I love it!" the boy smiled happily, others sighed slightly but not because of sadness, because of happiness.

………………………………………

(Sungel & Lunagel)

"Are you sure that Tsubasa?"

"Based on his action, we're quite sure about that"

"But how can Tsubasa survive? No one ever alived after using Purify Spell, even Cosmogel. Besides, I can't find any trace of magic in this guy"

"That's why I ask for your help, maybe because of some mistake in the Purify Spell that helped Tsubasa out of death?"

"An ancient spell never got a mistake and you know that. But I have to say this could be a exception or something. Maybe we should ask Snowgel"

"Great! I can't"

"Why?"

"He and me are having a little fighting lately"

"What happened?"

"Well…I accidently…cast a little spell…that make all of his icebergs turn to ice-cream. I made mistake between "Gii" and "Jii" so…"

"…"

……………………………………

(Makito and Kai)

"Aniki…What are you doing smiling all by yourself?"

"I'm in happy mood for now, Tsubasa is still alived. Well, he got an amnesia but I'm ok with it"

"Uhm…I'm glad that you feel better" Kai smiled patting on Makito's shoulder and continues "And sensei is happy too. You know, I'm really supprized to know that he and Tsubasa were in love"

"How do you know about that?"

"Houka told me"

"Yeah! I'm shocked too, I thought sensei would love Ura-chan, but turned out it's Tsubasa" Makito sighed and took a sip of tea

"Yeah, if Ura-nee know, she'll be really depressed. But we have to tell her someday right?"

"I know, but at least not now. We have to help Tsubasa get back his memories first"

………The room fell into silent for a while then Makito suddenly said

"Kai…"

"Yes, Aniki?"

"What about us? Do you except to be my lover?"

"What…what are you saying Makito?" Kai said scaredly, memories of the time he and Makito in that bathroom make him shivered, so Kai decided to deal with this once and for all "Aniki, listen to me. I'm not a gay and of course I don't have any feeling for men especially when he's my brother. So you can leave the hope that I will love you"

"Really?" Makito grinned then kissed Kai on his lips, deep and warm…

…Kai stunned, looking at Makito. After breaking the kiss Makito asked again "Now can you tell me what are you feeling?"

PUNCH!

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kai shouted then ran away to his own room. Close the door with all his strength left, Kai sat down slowly…

_What's happening? When he kissed me, why can't I react? I…I just let him kiss me. And why my heart beated so fast back then?_

Phewww…Wow, this is amazingly…short huh? I tried my best anyway. Give me some review ok? I truly need some. And thanks for watching (^^)


End file.
